Egyptian wish
by vixenia
Summary: Bakura has left a heart broken ryou to go to egypt. Yugi and Ryou then one day play a new game called egyptian wish. What happens if this game can grant their wishes? What if this wish had to do with a certain tomb robber?
1. a game of egyptian wish

Konnichi wa everyone. Yup thats right I am righting another fanfiction. I thought I would try my hand at yugioh. It seemed like fun and it also seemed challenging. I hope you guys like it. Remember this is my first time writing one. Well anyway this is mainly a ryouxbakura fanfiction. YugixAtemu will also be in here. Now remember to read and review. Oh yeah, also I do not Yugioh, because if I did then I wouldn't be broke at the moment. Oh my poor empty wallet. Well hope you enjoy this fanfiction. 

Some Wishes Do Come True

Ryou P.O.V.

It was a dark autumn day in Domino city. Then again it is always dark to me. I was sitting on an old swing in the park. It was cold out today though I took no notice to it. I could feel the blood oozing out of my arm. Once again a bully had caught me off-guard and had beaten the crap out of me. Oh well.

At least it was better then getting beat up by Bakura. At the thought I shivered though it was not from the cold I can tell you that. I sighed. "I guess I better clean this wound up huh," I said to no one in particular.

"Well I guess go to the house now," I said. That's right...house, not home, house. I have no home. My home was when my mother and little sister were alive. My home was the place where I was happy.

The house I live at for the moment is just a place to sleep I guess. I started to got to that horrid place where I knew Bakura would not be there. Ever since Bakura got his own body, he had ran off with Marik to the desert land of Egypt. Good riddens.

I felt tears start to sting my eyes. Even though Bakura always abused me and made me feel like crap I still loved him. I guess this is my punishment for falling in love with the king of thieves. I sighed sadly as I stood outside my house.

I took out my key and opened the door. I suddenly heard the phone ring. I closed the door and picked up the phone. It was Yugi Mouto, one of the only true friends I had in this wretched horror story known as my life.

"Moshi moshi," I heard Yugi say.

"Konnichi wa Yugi, what's new?" I answered.

"Well Grandpa just got a new game so you wanna try it out with me," Yugi asked. "Jou and the others are all too busy and Yami is who knows where, so you're the only one I mostly thought to ask," Yugi explained and I could hear a tint of loneliness from the boy.

"Alright I'll go," I said, "Don't expect me to go easy though," I teased.

"Thank you Ryou, see you in a few minutes kay," Yugi said cheerfully on the other line.

"Okay I'll be right over in about at least 30 minutes." I said looking at my wound which was still bleeding.

"Okay Ryou bye," said Yugi. Then after a moment the phone went dead. I quickly went into the bathroom and cleaned up my wound. "Shit, that hurts," I said as I cleaned my wound.

After I had cleaned it I wrapped it in clean white bandages. I then walked out the door, locking it along the way. Why is it that I don't just kill myself and get over this pain and misery?

I shook my head at answered the question that I ask almost everyday. Its because I somehow have some dumb wish that Bakura will come back and actually love me. I sighed and began walking away.

I looked around me, watching as people passed me by. But all I could see was shadows. Shadows of their emotions like happiness or sadness. Those emotions I knew would soon fade from them like they had me.

I couldn't remember the last time I was truly happy. When I could smile and actually mean it. When I was actually care free and brave. Sometimes I wonder if the those time were actually a dream.

Maybe I have already died because I was sure I had already died inside. When was the last time I actually walked while having my head held up high. Was it really so long ago.

Soon after walking for what seemed eternity I had made it in front of kame game shop. I looked up at the shop and saw Yugi run out of the store.

"Ryou I missed you, I haven't seen you since...Friday," Yugi said cheerfully as he hugged me. I chuckled. Yugi was so lucky. He had everything he could ever want. Friends, love, a yami who actually cared about him, and what do I have?

Sure I have friends but they don't care about me like they do Yugi. I never had those other things that Yugi had. I couldn't help but envy the boy who stared up at me with those innocent amethyst eyes.

"Come on Ryou, lets go play the game now," said Yugi as his eyes started to sparkle with excitement. I nodded towards him and we walked inside the game shop, not knowing what could possibly happen next.

As we walked inside I couldn't help but feel something was out of place. Soon we were in Yugi's room. In the center of the room was a box which was probably the game Yugi had been talking about. Yugi and I then sat on either side of the box.

"So what is this game called," I asked curiously.

"Egyptian wish," Yugi said. I blinked. I don't think I have heard of anything called Egyptian wish. Yugi opened the box and took out the cards and then the rest of the set. This seemed to be a very strange game.

"So how do we play," I asked, somewhat intrigued. Yugi put what looked like a golden tomb in the middle of us. Then set up the rest of the game.

"To tell you the truth I am not exactly sure," said Yugi, his face blushing a shade of red. I blinked owlishly at him and then chuckled. I'm sure we will figure it out.

And figure it out we did. It turns out the game was pretty complicated. The cards were like duel monsters. We had to battle with monsters and try to get to the tomb before the other player. Kind of like monopoly. Yet there was traps set all over the game.

So far I was winning which was quite surprising. Soon both Yugi and I were about two steps away from the tomb. Whoever took the next two steps were able to get to the tomb. It was now my turn. I had to draw a card from the deck.

I looked at the card curiously and blinked. The card was called golden steps. This card let all players take two steps only if the player discards 3 cards. 'So basically if I played this card then both Yugi and I win.' I thought. I smiled softly and put down the card on the game board.

"I play golden steps!" I said. Then Yugi and I discarded 3 cards and made both our game figures walk up the two steps to the tomb.

"Yugi, what do we do now?" I asked. Yugi was looking at the instructions.

"It says here that since we both won we must both draw a card from the wish deck," Yugi said. The wish deck was inside the tomb if I remembered correctly. "Then it says that when you draw a wish card to make a wish." said Yugi. I blinked again. This was definitely a strange game with some strange rules, I thought.

I then opened the tomb to find the wish deck. I then drew a card. Yugi drew one after I did. I then looked at the card I had. I heard Yugi gasp. I took a quick look at Yugi's card. Our cards were exactly the same. They were blank, not a thing on them.

"What does this mean?" Yugi asked in awe. From past experiences with blank cards I knew there was something special about it.

"I think this card is blank because we haven't told it our wishes yet," I said. Yugi just nodded.

"Well then lets make our wish okay," Yugi said. I nodded back at him. I then thought about what to wish for. It seemed stupid to tell a card my wish but oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures I gues.

"I wish I could find love and happiness," I said to the card.

"I wish I could learn more about Yami," I heard Yugi wish. I blinked. How well did he need to know Yami? Oh well.

Then suddenly something happened. The cards were glowing a bright white and it was now engulfing the whole room.

"W-WHATS GOING ON?" Yugi yelled. I couldn't answer. All I could do was squeeze my eyes shut from the blinding light. My ears felt like they were on fire because there was this loud humming sound in my mind. Then all went black.

* * *

Hi everyone. Well what did ya think. Good or bad. Save me from a migraine and tell me. Remember, if you want me to update then you better work for it which means you must review or else you will have a very annoying authoress who won't update. Well review and tell me what'cha think. bai bai 


	2. Where the hell are we!

Konnichi wa minna. Its so sad I only got two reviews so far. Come on I know you can do better than that. You know I will only update this fic if i get atleast five reviews but lucky for you guys I am bored out of my mind at the moment so I am writing another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Remember to REVIEW. It would make me so very happy. bai bai. 

Ryou P.O.V.

My eyes were still closed when I regained consciousness. I twitched my fingers a little and I couldn't help but notice that I was no longer on Yugi's carpet anymore. Instead it felt like...sand. My eyes flew open at that thought and I took in my surroundings. Sand. It was all I could see. Just plain sand.

I heard something groan behind me so I turned around to look at what had caused the noise. It was Yugi.

"Yugi are you okay," I said crawling over to his twitching form. Yugi was slowly getting up and I could tell he was having some trouble. I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up with me.

"Ryou where are we," Yugi asked. I looked around. I had absolutely no clue.

"I don't know but I can tell you were not in Domino anymore Yugi," I said sarcastically. Yugi smiled and nodded his head to my comment. I looked around. How could we just wake up in the middle of nowhere when we were just in Yugi's bedroom.

My eyes widened. That game! Maybe that has something to do with this. Maybe it took me and Yugi to Egypt so I could see Bakura again. Wait that's not right. Yugi wished that he could find out more about Yami and I am sure we wouldn't find anything about that in Modern Egypt.

"Oh dear lord," I whispered. Yugi gave me a questioning look.

"Whats wrong Ryou, what is it?" Yugi asked. I closed my eyes and then opened them, hoping against hope that we are not where I think we are.

"Yugi, this might sound hard to believe but I think were in Ancient Egypt," I said slowly, not really believing my own theory.

"But how," Yugi whispered unsurely. I am sure the boy was starting to think I should immediately be driven off to a place with nice white rooms and nice white clothed people with very sharp needles.

"Remember Yugi, when we were playing Egyptian Wish and when we both won we drew a wish card, well I think those cards granted our wishes." I explained, trying to make sense of what I just said. For a minute Yugi was just silent. I watched him as he just stared at the, what I believed, Egyptian sand. Then finally he spoke.

"Then that means our wishes came true but wait, if our wishes came true then wouldn't we be in Yami's palace right now since I wished that I would no more about the pharaoh." Yugi said, pondering over this little mystery.

I thought about what the little one said. Yugi had a point, we were definitely in Egypt, but why didn't our wishes come completely true.

"Maybe they want us to do the rest on our own," said Yugi in an excited voice. My eye brow twitched. How could he possibly be excited at a time like this, what is it with this kid? I couldn't help but wonder. I looked over at my companion.

"Yugi, why the bloody hell do you sound so happy about this, were stranded in the middle of god knows where and your happy about something like that." I asked in annoyance. Yugi just smiled.

"But Ryou, we're not stranded in the middle of nowhere, we're stranded in the middle of Egypt." said Yugi's ever smart reply. "Besides I think this is exciting because its like some big adventure like from all those anime shows," Yugi said in a bubbly voice.

'Okay Yugi is officially mental, whoever gave him sugar before we left, I am going to murder them when we get back home' I thought dryly as I looked at the happy go lucky boy known as Yugi. Wait that's right. How on earth are we going to get Domino?

I looked back at Yugi. He seemed so happy and carefree. I couldn't just tell him that even if he did find out more about Yami that we probably would never see him again anyways. I sighed. Why do bad things always happen to me? I thought sadly. I sighed. 'Oh well, its not like I really have anything to go back home to anyways' I thought sadly.

"Ryou, are you okay," Yugi asked with concern in his voice. I nodded and put up a fake smile for Yugi. My smiles were usually always fake. Whats the point of actually smiling for real when there is nothing to smile about. I sighed again.

"Well we might as well get moving and see if there is a village nearby," I said and starting walking the only way I could think of.

"But Ryou, even if we did find a village, we have no money to buy anything or to stay at an inn anywhere," Yugi said logically.

My stomach growled at the fact that we could not buy anything which meant we couldn't buy any food. I gulped at the thought.

"Yugi, I have been living with a thief for most of my life, you can't really expect that I don't know how to steal," I said casually. It was true, I knew a couple tricks that I had learned from watching Bakura stealing things from inside the mall sometimes.

Yugi's eyes seemed to have widened to the size of tennis balls at what I had said.

"But Ryou, we can't just steal from those people, they need that stuff to sell so they can buy food to feed their families," said Yugi innocently and defiantly. Annoyance once again took over my emotions.

"Yugi, life isn't always fair, we need to do the things that we have to, to survive, and if it means that stealing is our best option then we should bloody hell steal from those people because their not the ones stranded from their own time realm." I argued loudly.

"Now are you coming or not," I said as I started walking forwards, having no idea exactly where I was going but not giving a damn anyways.

"Hey wait up," Yugi said before running after me, not wanting to be left behing.

For hours we just kept walking, luckily Yugi had some candy stored in his back pack that was still on his back because he forgot to take it off when he had gotten home from school. We promised that we could only eat one piece of the candy every hour until we got to a village. My stomach grumbled in protest to such a vow.

"Ryou look, there is a village just up ahead," said Yugi happily. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Finally I could eat some food. Stolen or not. What a miracle. We ran the rest of the way toward the village. FOOD was all I could think of.

* * *

Well what did ya think. Yup its true, Ryou is definately going to go raid people from their food. Hunger can make you do plenty of stupid things. Trust me I know. Well hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in your review. bai bai


	3. To be a thief or not to be

Konnichi wa minna. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was going to do it yesterday but my stupid brother had hogged my computer. Sorry bout that. Anyways thank you for all the awesome reviews. I am really happy about that. I hope you like this chapter. Its a lot longer than usual to make up for the long wait. Remember to tell your friends about this fanfiction. The more reviews the faster I will write. Well anyways just remember to review. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember Yugioh doesn't belong to me, it belongs to that one guy. bai bai 

Ryou P.O.V.

'Slowly...slowly..got it' I thought happily as I had finally stolen a bundle of fruit right from under the owners nose. Yugi was behind me making sure no one was watching us. I showed Yugi my latest catch and though he knew it was stolen, he couldn't help but smile.

We slowly and quietly walked away to go find a spot to eat in piece. Soon enough we found a nice place to sit under some shade. Yugi and I sat down and started to gobble up some of the fruits. I looked around after I finished eating enough to stop my hunger.

It was then that I saw a boy about the age of 13 walk right by a food stand, and in one smooth moment he stole a nice ripe piece of fruit. I blinked. I couldn't remember how many times Bakura had done that to me, a lot of my stuff went missing because of that trick. I looked at Yugi.

The boy was now almost finished eating all of the purple grapes.

"Yugi, we shouldn't eat to much, we don't know when are next meal will be so I think we should save the rest," I said to the tri colored teen.

"But Ryou, the food will rot if we don't eat it now," said Yugi. I sighed. Yugi did have a good point. So instead of arguing the two of ate all the food though slowly, so the taste would last longer. I looked around myself once again.

Everyone was staring at Yugi and I strangely. I couldn't help but feel nervous under their gaze. I then looked down at my clothing. I could tell that it was why everyone was staring. I sighed. 'Well maybe I can steal some clothes as well' I thought.

"Ryou, I have a question," said Yugi. I looked at him.

"What is it," I asked softly, not wanting to snap at the Yugi.

"How are we going to make our wishes come true I mean, its not like the pharaoh is going to show up at this exact moment and tell me everything about him," Yugi asked. I blinked and let out a sigh of frustration. 'Now he gets it,' I thought in annoyance.

"I don't know yet Yugi, I think we'll find out that later, now all we have to worry about is fitting in here so that way we don't look suspicious," I said.

"Does that mean you're going to steal some clothes than," said Yugi casually. I nodded.

"Come on, lets go find some place where we can get some free clothes," I said while standing up. I grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled up the smaller boy. I then smiled, it wasn't real, but it seemed to make Yugi feel better. We then began looking around every where to find a stall full of clothes. Soon luck seemed to be in our favor. A stall with a ton of clothing and a ton of people. I can remember a conversation with Bakura about this kind of thing.

Flashback

"Its always a good thing to have a bunch of people around when your stealing goods," Bakura said.

"But Bakura, wouldn't that get you caught since there are so many people," I asked. Bakura shook his head.

"No, it's a good thing cause it makes things a lot less noticeable, the owners of the goods are too busy trying to sell all it can to the customers that they don't even notice, all you have to do is be quiet and casual," Bakura said while giving off his trade mark smirk.

End of flashback.

I smiled. That was one of our most civilized conversations. Bakura always seemed so different whenever he was talking about his thieving days, he seemed...like a little kid, and because he only showed that side to me, I had fallen in love with him for it, god was I an idiot.

I shook my head to chase away those thoughts.

"Ryou, how are we going to steal a pair of clothes with all those people around." Yugi asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Just watch me, now stay here and don't move till I say so," I said before casually running over to the stall. Yugi watched me fearfully. I looked for some clothes that might fit me and Yugi. Just like Bakura had told me, the person in charge of the stall was too preoccupied with the customers to worry about thieves.

I then saw a few pieces of clothing that Yugi and I could fit in. I looked around. No one seemed to notice me so I quickly grabbed the few articles of clothing, stuffed them into my shirt, and then casually walked of to where Yugi was waiting.

"I got it," I said happily when I arrived just in front of him. Yugi's eyes seemed to grow larger as he looked at the articles of clothing.

"Ryou you took so much, we only needed at least one pair of clothing each," Yugi said. I shook my head.

"Yugi we are living in a desert, I hardly doubt that one pair of clothing will last us here," I said. Yugi just nodded.

"Come on, lets go find a place to change," I said before heading off in some random direction with Yugi at my heels. 'I guess this can't be too bad' I thought as I finally found a deserted alley to change in.

"We'll change here okay," I said to Yugi. Yugi just nodded and started to change. I was now wearing black shorts and a black shirt as well as a red robe. The outfit kind of reminded me of Bakura, so I knew I had to have it.

Yugi was now wearing a dark blue shirt and an even darker shade of blue shirt. He had a violet colored robe that seemed to match his eyes. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I guess Egypt isn't that bad," I said before walking out of the alley.

"Now what," Asked Yugi. I looked around. I had no clue what to do. 'I don't even know how to get a job here, how the hell am I suppose to live without having the money to get by with, I can't just steal ALL the time.' I sighed. 'What am I going to do.'

I began walking again. This time I had no idea what to do.

"Hey maybe we could become an assistant to one of these shop people." Yugi said. I shook my head.

"From what I had learned from Bakura, people who sells things like the things here in town were the people who could barely get their family by, there was no way anybody here could be making enough money to feed two extra mouths."I told Yugi. He just sighed.

"What are we going to do then, we need to do something to stay alive here," Yugi said. I looked around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing could help us out in this predicament. I sighed once more.

"I am sure we will get by somehow Ryou, don't worry about it too much," Yugi said. I just nodded.

"We better go find some place to stay," I said. Then suddenly I felt a presence, as if some one were following me. I looked behind me but saw no one. 'Maybe I am being paranoid' I thought.

After about 10 minutes of walking I knew I wasn't feeling paranoid, there was something following us, I had learned quite well when to know that someone was near by, lurking in the shadows somewhere from, yup you guessed it, Bakura.

Bakura would always try to surprise me or scare me. Mostly the latter. His psychotic theory of doing this was to train me into being more alert of my surroundings. Amazing. He actually taught me something useful for once. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and paid more attention to where this stalker was coming from.

I concentrated real hard. I then made Yugi stop walking. The boy looked at curiously but said nothing. I ignored him. I then concentrated some more. I closed my eyes for a brief minute. I felt the presence shift. I immediately opened my eyes. The presence was about 5 feet behind me to the right.

I whirled around and ran straight towards where my instincts were telling me to go. Actually most of my instincts were to run away as fast as possible but then again, when have I ever listened to those type of instincts. I reached out and grabbed for the person.

It seemed it was startled because it only moved a little bit until when I caught its what I believed was its arm. For a moment the person did not move but then it started struggling. I could feel my grip slipping so I did something that Bakura had done to me more times then I could count.

I let go of the person as the were trying to pull their arm away at full strength, and I saw the person fall down and crash into the floor.

"Who are you, and what do you want," I said when I sure the person was not getting up. The person groaned then looked up at me. All I could see were silverish green colored eyes.

The person slowly sat up so now I could see more of them though it still didn't help that he was hidden in the shadows from my sight.

This person had light yellow hair that was tied into a high ponytail, the person I could tell was also male and looked pretty well built. He looked about the same size as Yami. What really got me was that this person was smirking. As if he were taunting me.

Yugi walked up next to me and grabbed my arm, as if I could protect him from this person. 'I highly doubt that' I thought.

"I am deeply sorry for scaring you, I did not mean to make you angry, it is just, I couldn't help but over hear about your predicament," said the person who I now named as Stalker.

"That still doesn't explain why you were following us," I said irritably. Man Bakura's attitude really has rubbed off on me. Not too long ago I would have at least given this guy time to explain. Oh well, I guess broken hearts can do that to ya. I better stop thinking now. Stalker is talking again not that it really matters.

"Well you see, I couldn't help but notice how well you stole those items without being caught, and if I am correct this would be your first time stealing," said the man in an almost innocent voice. 'Innocent, as if' I thought. Yugi tightened his grip on my arm.

"So what if it was," I said.

"And if I heard correctly you need a place to stay or rather a place to help you survive. I nodded. Stalker licked his lips thoughtfully.

"Well then I have a very good offer for you." said Stalker. I blinked, this guy couldn't seriously be thinking what I think he is thinking could he.

"Well you see, my boss is always looking for new talent as you may say to help him out while he is out stealing things and well you seem to really have the kind of talent my boss would need, especially with your appearance," said the man.

I blinked again. 'What does he mean especially with my appearance.' I thought suspiciously.

"Are you saying you want Ryou to be a thief or something," Yugi asked accusingly. The man nodded. I saw Yugi's eyes narrow.

"Ryou, you are not going to take this guys offer are you?" asked Yugi.

"We do need the money and a place to stay," I muttered. Yugi's eyes widened at what I said.

"You can't be serious." Yugi said.

I looked at Stalker then came to a conclusion.

"I will join this team of bandits of yours but only on one condition." I said. Stalker raised his eyebrow.

"Yugi will not have to do any thieving nor will anyone touch him while I am away or around, that means he will not be used as any sort of sex toy or anything else that has to do with prostitution, and the same goes for me as well." I said. The man smiled.

"You are very wise, most men ask for extra money or something, it is nice to meet someone who has honor and a brain, I accept your offer, come follow me." said Stalker. I looked at Yugi. He just sighed and nodded. We then started to follow Stalker.

'What have I gotten myself into' I thought.

* * *

So what did ya think. Good or bad. Remember to review. bai bai 


	4. even thieves need a queen

Konnichi wa minna-san. Man I am surprised how mostly everyone thought it was Bakura that Ryou was soon to meet.Sure I mean since Bakura is the king of thieves it would only make sense.

Well guess you'll just have to read this fic to find out just how fucking unpredictable my fanfictions really are ne.

Remember I don't take kindly to being predictable so expect the unexpected when it comes to my fanfics kay. Anyways thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. bai bai

Ryou P.O.V.

I continued to follow Stalker, Yugi was clutching my arm the whole time. I could feel his fear just radiating off of him though I could also feel the excitement. Sometimes I wonder if Yugi is in truth a teenager. He acts so much like a little kid that it always baffles me.

"Ryou," Yugi said, "Are you sure about this?" I sighed. 'Me sure, like hell I'm sure, I must have just written both of our death wishes right now but hey its not like I had a choice, it's either do or die, and seriously, I am not ready to die at the moment so I guess that's just how life goes.'

"I'm not really sure about any of this," I said to Yugi quietly, "but it's best to stick around here with a guide then just go off alone and starve to death." Yugi just nodded.

"But Ryou, we don't even know this guys name," Yugi whispered. I blinked. 'Well he is right about that, Stalker isn't exactly what I would call a name.'

I then looked over to Stalker. He was dressed in all black and I could see a couple of daggers hidden in his robe. I looked at Yugi. He seemed pretty freaked out, I don't think telling him that this guy could slit our throats at any given moment would be a wise idea.

Suddenly Stalker stopped walking. I stopped just a few feet behind him.

"Our hideout is only just a mile from here, I want you two to vow never to say a word about our location to anyone. Is that clear?" said Stalker in a stern voice.

"We vow," both Yugi and I said in unison. Stalker nodded.

"Now I haven't exactly gotten your names yet, so why don't we do an introduction before we go on okay." said Stalker in a calm tone. I just nodded.

"My name is Ryou," I said in a neutral voice.

"I'm Yugi, nice to meet you," Yugi said happily. Stalker smiled and nodded.

"My name is Akuun, I am our bosses right hand man as you could say, it will be a pleasure working with you," said Akuun. I blinked. 'Stalker sounds like a better name for him if you ask me,' I couldn't help but think.

"Well lets get going, I would rather like to get out of this heat if you do not mind," Akuun said. Yugi and I just nodded silently. We then began to walk in whatever direction we were going now.

'I wonder if maybe I will see Bakura here' I couldn't help but think. I looked around. Sand. Really hot sand. 'Thank Ra I still have my shoes on' I couldn't help but think. After a ton of walking we finally came to...a mound of sand.

'Wow what a hideout' I thought sarcastically. 'Guess I don't have to worry about where to go to the bathroom now huh,' I thought with equal sarcasm. Akuun then suddenly touched some sort of brick that was hidden under the sand.

Then out of nowhere a door seemed to form from the sand, and it was slowly opening. I blinked. 'Now that is what I call original when it comes to making hideouts.' I thought in awe. Akuun turned toward us.

"Ladies first," he mocked. 'Why that little' I thought before Yugi started shoving me inside. Suddenly when we got inside the secret hideout, Yugi and I began falling. And Ra we were falling pretty fast too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Yugi and I yelled as we kept falling.

"AKUUN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," I screamed before closing my eyes, feeling as if I were going to be sick if I opened them. Then finally I hit the floor on my rump and I felt Yugi fall next to me.

I blinked. I wasn't dead yet. I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing something akin to a huge pillow. Suddenly I felt another thump next to me signaling that Akuun had decided to drop by. I looked over at him and glared. He was smirking like he saw something amusing.

I then looked around me and couldn't help but gulp. Before me there was a bunch of people staring at Yugi and I. Most of these guys looked pretty tough since most of them had some serious muscles. I blinked owlishly, trying to look as innocent as possible. 'Don't kill me' I couldn't help but think pathetically.

"Akuun, who might these two be," I heard a voice say. It took me a minute to realize that voice sounded feminine. I looked up and looked for the voice.

"Boss, these are your new recruits," Akuun said happily. Suddenly a women came into sight. She had bright green hair that went all the way to her waist, she also had silverish green eyes, just like Akuun; she also had a pretty well shaped body and she looked about 18 or 19; but was odd was that she looked like a female version of Akuun, except with green hair.

"So these are the new recruits you were looking for," said the women as she walked up to me. Then in a quick fluid moment she grabbed my chin and started turning my head left to right.

"Hm, well, well he looks almost identical to that tomb robber doesn't he." said the women.

"Yes, I had almost thought that he was the tomb robber, well that is until I saw how much more innocent looking he was and the fact that he does not have any scars on his cheek." said Akuun.

I blinked. 'By their descriptions they must be talking about...BAKURA. That's right, Bakura lives in this time era as well doesn't he' I thought.

"This is like a gift from Ra ne boys, having a boy who looks exactly like Bakura, he will be quite useful." said the women. I then saw her look at Yugi and then watched as she gasped. She then walked up to the shaking boy.

"This boy has a remarkable resemblance to the pharaoh; today must be our lucky day," she said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Excuse me but Yugi has nothing to do with this thieving business of yours, its strictly just going to be me, I am his guardian at the moment here," I said in a neutral tone.

Bakura had always taught me that if you were going to talk to a thief, you were to always sound strong and you had to make sure that you tell them exactly what you want and how you want it done. He said it was a way to gain their respect. Hope he's right about that.

The girl looked me right into the eye and I stared right back at her, my face blank of any emotions. For a moment we just stared at each other, as if we were trying to stare the other down. Then suddenly the girl blinked and then smirked.

"I like you kid, you've got some tough stuff, only a few people would dare to talk to me like that, and that's why I like you, I guess its more than just looks that you resemble Bakura, but it seems personality is also a trait you both share." said the women.

I blinked. No one had ever said Bakura and I were even closely alike besides that we looked alike. 'Guess Bakura's lessons really have payed off even if they were quite painful most of the time' I thought though I winced inwardly at the thought of some of Bakura's "lessons."

"Well then, I believe you are quite worthy of being a member of my team of bandits, but first, why don't we introduce ourselves," said the still unknown person. I just nodded.

"My name is Ryou," I heard myself say politely. The girl smiled.

"My name is Kyofu, and as you must know by now, I am the boss of these bandits, I am also known as," she said before looking right into my eyes for a moment while smirking, then she finished, "the queen of thieves."

For a moment I could not think. 'This girl...is the queen of thieves.' was all my mind could think at the moment.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna. didn't expect this now did ya.Well told ya to expect the unexpected when it comes to my fanfictions. Anyway now time for japanese names explanations.

Akuun in japanese means: bad luck

Kyofu: Fear

I figured these names were perfect for the new characters. Plus I was trying to make them sound as egyptian as I could. I mostly dedicated this chapter to my friend Kyofu-chan who has been very helpful to me with my fanfiction.

So anyways tell me what you think in this chapter. Remember to REVIEW. Or else you'll have a very unhappy authoress. Well bai bai


	5. engagement of thieves

Konnichi wa minna-san. yup that's right, I have finally decided to get my ass in gear and update this fic. Inside I have made tons of surprises that will leave you breathless. Well anyways thank you so much for all the reviews.

For all of you who like a cats infatuation, please take notice that it shall be updated A.S.A.P. would have updated it today but a certain friend of mine wanted this ficcie to come out first. So anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Some important news for some of you is this. Please check out my bio for previews of any of my fanfictions and also check out my bio to see upcoming fanfictions that will soon hit the net. If you have any ideas for this fic or any of my other fics please do tell.

Don't leave me hanging here kay. If you read this fic then please review it so that way I get an alert of some kind to update before I have angry reviewers hunting my ass. I shall not update till I at least have 8 reviews. I think you guys can handle that.

So go and review, hold your friends at gun point and make them review as well, so that way I can get my ass in gear. No shooting me though. heh heh. I know thats such a let down huh. Well anyways enjoy this chapter. hope you like it. bai bai

* * *

Ryou P.O.V. 

It's unbelievable really, to think this girl who stood before me was actually the queen of thieves. I blinked. She must be really good. Must be almost as good as Bakura. I mentally shook these thoughts out of my head.

"Are you really the queen of thieves," I asked, trying to make sure I had heard right.

"Yup, I am the queen, now bow down to me loyal servant," Kyofu said happily. I blinked. She seemed like a really err bubbly person to actually be a thief, then again the only thief I ever knew was Bakura so maybe that's why I find this hard to believe.

I smiled anyways. "Well your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said sarcastically while I bowed mockingly at her. She giggled.

"Well now that we have been introduced, lets get down to business," Kyofu said in a serious voice, all previous happy go lucky attitude vanishing with the harsh winds of the desert.

I gulped. 'Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.' I thought mournfully to myself. I once again shook away these thoughts before nodding my head in acceptance of what she had said.

"Akuun, could you please take um that other one guy with you and show him where he will be staying while I start training with Ryou," Kyofu said. I looked at Yugi, and our eyes met. He looked scared out of his mind.

"Of course, by the way this young one is named Yugi," Akuun said before taking Yugi's hand and dragging him off to the unknown. Yugi gave me a pathetic pleading look and all I could do was shrug my shoulders. 'Poor thing.'

I shook my head. 'Why the hell am I feeling sorry for Yugi, he gets to go somewhere safe with a nice warm bed while I am stuck with this weirdo lunatic. If anyone needs pity its me.'

"So Ryou, why don't we start our training now hmm, I would like to see what you can do," Kyofu said with an evil glint in her eyes. I flinched. 'Is it just me or do I feel as if I should start writing my will soon, cause this women looks deadly.'

I gulped again. 'Its official. 'Women are the most scariest thing on earth. I mean, from all the women I met so far, they are as scary as fuck, but then again mostly the only girls I have met are my fan club and :shivers: Tea so of course they are scary'

I shook my head once more from my thoughts as Kyofu grabbed my wrist and started dragging me off somewhere. 'Why couldn't I just get a job of waiting tables or being a bartender or something' I whined pitifully in my mind.

For the next three hours, I was put under rigorous training, it seemed Kyofu didn't want me to stop training until I met up to her expectations. I panted loudly, 'who would have thought being a thief could be such hard work.'

'How on earth does Bakura make it look so easy' I thought enviously. Kyofu had still yet to relent enough to give me the night off.

"Damn cursed females," I grumbled to myself as I kept on running. Kyofu had sent me to do about 30 laps on a training track that had somehow been able to fit under the ground.

My eyes suddenly widened. 'I just sounded like Bakura there for a moment. God this sucks. It must be the training getting to me. No wonder Bakura was always such an ass. Anyone would be after having to deal with this training crap.'

'If I kept this training up I bet I would be an exact replica of Bakura soon. I shivered. I would rather not want to put Yugi under the same temper Bakura had with me, so I better try and keep my calm.'

I was now on my 20th lap and my legs and feet felt like twigs since it seemed as if I could barely hold myself up. I sighed. 'How many more numbers was it to 30 again. Oh yeah 10. Right. Wait, does Kyofu even know how to count. Not many normal people of this time now how to read and write or even count.'

I looked at Kyofu. She was watching me with serious silver green eyes as if making calculating how much longer it would take till I dropped. I flushed from embarrassment and anger.

'How dare she. I bet she is just WAITING for me to drop isn't she. I bet she thinks I can't make the record she set for me. Well I'll show her. I went through worse than this with Bakura. No way am I going to let her smirk at my weakness like Bakura use to. I'll die before that happens.' I thought.

With those thoughts, I increased my speed back into a run and started running the rest of the way. I saw Kyofu blink in surprise. 'Heh heh, surprised are you, better get used to it cause I am no ordinary guy' I thought smugly.

In about 25 minutes I finally was done with all my laps. As soon as I reached the finish line I dropped down and laid down on my stomach, breathing heavily, trying to get back some oxygen I had lost during the long run.

"Wow Ryou, I am quite impressed, never have any of my first timers actually ran the whole 30 laps, you just set a record, most of my men still can't get passed 22 laps let alone 30, you are really something," Kyofu said in awe.

I flipped over so now I was lying on my back. I looked up at her and smirked. 'Then her men must be wimps' I thought happily to myself.

"Guess this means I am already doing better than most your men then huh,' I asked happily. She smiled down at me and nodded.

"This is great, I have been waiting sooooooo long for a training buddy besides Akuun, and Bakura," Kyofu said, excitement evident in her voice. My eyes popped open.

"You train with Bakura," I asked in awe. Kyofu blushed at her mistake and then nodded slightly.

"Yes I do, you see Bakura once a month comes over to check on me and the group, and during that time we train a little bit, if you thought I was rough on training you should go train with Bakura, he's torture," Kyofu said.

I sighed. 'If only she knew.' I thought in exasperation. Then I realized something.

"Kyofu, how did you meet Bakura, I mean I am sure he doesn't just one day appear out of the blue and says he wants to go train your ass off," I asked, feeling truly curious about it. Kyofu blushed again and smiled slightly.

"Well you see, our parents a long time ago were really good friends, they liked to go thieving together all the time and such. Well when both Bakura and I were born our fathers decided to make us have an arranged marriage so we could unite our families," Kyofu said, her voice somewhat distant as she told her tale.

I blinked. 'I never knew Bakura was engaged. Suddenly I felt as if my heart was starting to silently shatter.' 'Bakura, he, he and this women they seem so close, Bakura and I were never like that' I thought sadly.

"Ryou is there something wrong, you look sad," Kyofu asked worriedly. I looked up at her eyes. They had such concern in them I couldn't help but want to tell her how I felt about Bakura. But I couldn't tell her, but I had to tell her something.

"Its just, your story made me sort of remember the one I really love, and well, the person I like doesn't really like me back so it kind of makes me sad sometimes." I said, trying to not sound too pitiful. Last thing I need is pity.

"Don't worry, Ryou, I am sure one day you'll love someone and that someone will love you back as well, just cause one person broke your heart, doesn't mean you should give up on love completely, just be patient and I am sure love will come." Kyofu said soothingly. I couldn't help but smile up at her.

"Thank you Kyofu, that really means a lot to me, I will keep that in mind, maybe one day I will find someone who loves me," I said happily as I grinned up at her.

Kyofu blushed.

"You know Ryou, I bet this person will be really lucky to have you, you have a really cute smile, I bet it could win over anyone you desired." Kyofu said slyly. She then held her hand out in front of my face, waiting for me to take it.

I hesitantly took her hand and she pulled me up without much effort. I then looked up into her eyes.

"You know Ryou, my mother once told me that if I ever met someone I thought was worth protecting then I should protect them, so you know what, I think your worth protecting, cause even though we have only known each other for a short time I already see you as a little brother, so for now on your mine to protect," Kyofu said happily.

"Kyofu, thanks that really does mean a lot," I said, before being pulled into some random direction by Kyofu. 'It's kind of nice to have a sister again' I thought as I stared at her. I smirked. 'Especially one who acts just like Amane' I thought, thinking back to my kid sister.

I shook my head before l looked back at Kyofu. 'Even though she was engaged to the one I secretly liked, it doesn't matter, because I know I could never hate or despise her, besides, its not as if Bakura loves me anyways, why should I let that prick come between another friendship.' I thought before putting away all my thoughts and just deciding to take a rest for the day.

"So Kyofu where are we going?" I asked as we kept walking. I was now walking beside her with my arms at my side. Kyofu just smirked secretly and kept quiet. I ticked my eyebrow up, showing that I was now full out annoyed.

"That one place," Kyofu joked as she started running off somewhere. I sighed and looked up at the ceilings. 'Why Ra, why must you curse me with this awful exercise' I thought in aggravation before running after the giggling green haired girl.

After a while Kyofu stopped in front of a door which on the front had the number 456 written in gold on it. I blinked as I stopped before it. Kyofu just smiled.

"This is where you and Yugi are staying for now on," Kyofu said as she opened the door. Hesitantly I stepped inside. There wasn't anything special about it. Just a few shelves, a table, a few doors and a wooden floor. There was also a wooden dresser. I soon found Yugi in one of the cots in the bedroom. He was sleeping soundly.

I looked over at Kyofu.

"There is a bedroom, a kitchen, a pantry, a bathroom, and a closet, and of course one hiding room incase of emergencies," Kyofu said, listing off all the rooms for me so I would know what was here.

"Where is this hiding room," I asked curiously. Kyofu smiled. Follow me. We went back into the first room we had been in when we walked in. We then walked over to a door to the right of the room. It was a black wooden door.

"This is the closet," Kyofu said. I raised up my eyebrow once more and I could feel a vain in my forehead twitch in annoyance.

"Kyofu I didn't ask you wear the bloody closet was, I asked you where the hiding room is," I said. Kyofu just smiled, not seeming bothered by my irritation.

"The hiding room is in hiding of course," Kyofu said innocently. I felt my vein twitch again.

"KYOFU THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT." I yelled in anger. 'Damn it, I might think of her like a sister but that doesn't mean that makes her any less annoying.' I thought angrily to myself.Kyofu just smiled secretly.

"The hiding room is in the closet," Kyofu said in her usual happy go lucky voice. I then fell to the ground in exasperation.

"What do you mean its in the closet, I thought it was a separate kind of room where you know, people can't easily find you," I said sarcastically, hoping this girl would get a clue.

"Oh but the hiding room is in the closet, its just under the closet, that's all." Kyofu said innocently. 'Ra this girl can be so annoying.'

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner you idiot," I growled, all of a sudden feeling very hungry and very tired.

"Heh heh sorry bout that, well anyways I'll show you around later, first, you take a bath and then get something to eat and THEN you can go to bed okay," Kyofu negotiated before dragging me off somewhere once more.

Soon we came to another door inside the place I now called apartment. This door was a light golden color. Kyofu opened it and soon I saw something completely unbelievable. A hot spring was right there in front of my eyes as well as what looked like a very gross toilet.

'How the hell were there hot springs in Egypt? There aren't any volcanoes or anything around here.' I thought to myself as I just stared at the very inviting looking steamy water.

"You like what you see I take it," Kyofu said cheerfully. I just nodded. "Good, luckily for us, I had found out that there was an underground lake way below where we stand at the moment, in that lake there is a dormant volcano, so thus, we got these wonderful hot springs." Kyofu said, answering my unasked question.

I blinked. "Are you telling me that you fucking built a secret hide out right on top of a volcano," I asked incredously. Kyofu nodded happily. "You can't be serious, no one could possibly be that dumb," I said, feeling dread start to gnaw into my stomach.

Kyofu frowned. "How is it dumb, it is perfect if you ask me, we get the best water in all of Egypt here," Kyofu argued. I just stared at her. 'She can't be serious...can she' I thought.

"Kyofu, seriously, that is dumb, what if the volcano erupted, then what, how the hell are we suppose to get away from an erupting volcano when were practically on top of it?" I interrogated.

"But Ryou, you don't get it, the volcano is dormant, dead, it can't harm us, so there is nothing to worry about," Kyofu said smugly. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh my god she actually is serious.'

"Kyofu, the volcano isn't dead, its just not awake, but when it does awake, usually dormant volcanoes are very deadly, and thus, dangerous, especially since we are right on TOP of it," I said, reason in my tone.

I watched as Kyofu's eyes widened and listened as she stuttered. Then she just huffed and stomped out of the room, hating the fact that she had been beaten in a battle of as I should say, common sense. I shook my head and then went to go enjoy my bath. I was too tired for this nonsense.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Remember, I won't update till I have those 8 precious little reviews kay.No holding me at gunpoint to make me update cause then I'll do kitty kung-fu on you. So just make this easy for us both and review. Well I am going to go update a cats infatuation. bai bai 


	6. The greatest treasure of all

Holy fucking shit my shoulders feel like hell. Okay not the best way to start of a greeting huh. Well anyways I just decided to make the longest chapter I have ever created and Ra is it fucking long. My shoulders hurt and my fingers are cramped. I had typed this all in one day. It would be so bad if it weren't for the fact that its one in the fucking morning. well I am going to go eat some sugar. enjoy. Oh AND i won't update till i have 10 reviews. I made this thing longer so I think 10 reviews isn't that much. Well anyways thanks for the reviews. bai bai

* * *

Ryou's p.o.v.

It was early morning when I woke up. Well at least I think it was early morning since that's when I usually wake up, but then again I can't exactly tell under who knows how many piles of sand so oh well. Anyways the point is I am awake right.

I sighed and got up out of my cot and looked around. Yugi was still sound asleep and the room was still how I left it when I went to sleep. Absolutely bare. 'God hasn't anybody around here ever heard of decorations' I thought looking around.

As I stood up, I stretched out a little bit before completely getting up. I was still in the same clothes that I had been wearing yesterday except without the shirt, it was too sweaty. I looked down at my chest and frowned.

Black and blue. Two colors in which I despised somewhat. For it covered most of my body. 'Black, blue, paler skin then usual, god I look terrible.' I thought while looking myself over. Scars also covered my body. Scars that would never fade.

'This and the millennium ring was all that Bakura had left me with.' I thought bitterly. I looked over to the side of the room, there stood a mirror, and within it was my horrible reflection.

I looked at my reflection with sad eyes. "Will I ever be happy, ever find love that would be returned, would I ever truly be able to smile again," I asked quietly to mirror, not expecting an answer.

I then looked around for my shirt that I had carelessly tossed somewhere. I had to put it on before Yugi woke up, or else he might see something I would rather him not seeing.

Finally I found the missing article of clothing. It was dirty with grime and sweat from yesterdays exercise. I scrunched my nose as I put it on. 'Damn Kyofu and her fucked up training' I thought in disgust as I finally got the shirt on. Just in time too.

"RYOU YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU," screamed Kyofu's voice as she pounded on the door as if it were a punching bag. I growled.

"I'm up you bloody twit, now quit banging on the god damn fucking door," I growled out as I looked at the piece of wood that separated me from the crazy lunatic on the other side.

Did I mention that I am not a morning person. Well here you go, I am so not a morning person. I looked over at Yugi. The boy was still sleeping soundly. I looked at him enviously. 'I wish I could be that lucky.' I thought to myself.

I then looked back at the door. I could hear shuffling behind which indicated that Kyofu was a) doing something suspicious b) fidgeting or c) being just plain weird. I kinda went with the a) thought. It seemed most reasonable.

I sighed and then walked over to the door and slowly opened it, but I didn't step out. My eyes must have widened twice their size as they watched a big grey piece of metal drop down to the floor, ice cold water spilling from the water pail.

I just stared at the puddle forming at my feet, then the metal bucket, and then the sheepishly grinning Kyofu. I then looked back at the water, the pail, and then the idiot standing before me, eyes narrowed.

"Eh heh heh heh, good morning Ryou," Kyofu said nervously. I just stared at her. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. Then suddenly white hot lightning rage struck me. 'Why that little, oh I am going to kill her' I thought.

"Kyofu, why did a pail of water just come falling from my doorway," I asked in a calm, icy voice. I looked at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes widened to try and get an innocent look to them. It wasn't working.

"Huh, oh um wow I don't know," Kyofu said.

"You don't know why suddenly a pail of water suddenly came out of no where, intending to splash with icy cold water." I said in a slightly annoyed voice, though it was mostly still calm.

"Eh heh heh heh, um well you see, uh..." she stopped for a second to think of a good excuse then said, "well er maybe its uh raining buckets of cold water today, heh heh strange weather huh," she said in a fake cheerful voice.

My eyes narrowed even more that now they were mere slits. "I highly doubt that such a thing as raining buckets can be possible," I said, now feeling extremely annoyed.

"Really, well uh ya see, this kind of occurrence happens all the time," Kyofu said. Suddenly as if on cue, a door opened down the hall and screaming of pure terror could be heard through the many halls of the secret hideout.

My eyes widened as I looked at Akuun. He was soaking wet and a grey metal could be seen lying at his feet. I once again, for the second time of that day did a circular rotation of my eyes from looking at Akuun, the pail, and then Kyofu.

"Er, eh heh heh, see it happens all the time," Kyofu said. I just stared at her with wide eyes. Ra can my eyes get any wider. Wait don't answer that.

"KYOFU, I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU, THEN I'M GONNA CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF SO THAT WAY YOU LOOK LIKE THE BRAINLESS TURKEY YOU ARE" Akuun roared as he started chasing after Kyofu.

"Eep," Kyofu squeaked before running like hell, Akuun right behind her. I stood there blinking, wondering what ever happened to my sane life. Then again when have I ever had a sane life?

I shook my head and watched as Akuun chased Kyofu around in circles, with what looked like a very deadly dagger in his hands. I sighed. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be Kyofu.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the direction Kyofu and Akuun were. I looked over beyond the two but I couldn't see anyone. That is until I saw a hair of silver appear over the stair case. My eyes widened when I fully saw the person.

There just a few yards away was...Bakura and yet not Bakura. His skin was now more tan, and there was also a strange scar on his cheek, and he was also wearing Egyptian clothing.

I couldn't believe it. The man who had broken my heart and a few of my bones on several occasions was now walking closer and closer. But for some odd reason, seeing my old err infatuation as you may say, didn't exactly make me happy.

In fact it made me want to go find a dark corner and cry, just like I used to whenever Bakura would beat me or insult me too harshly. I blinked back tears, trying to force myself to, for once be strong.

'Remember Ryou, Bakura doesn't know you in this time period, you might not be his lover in this era or any other, but maybe, just maybe, Bakura will respect me for once and actually see me as something more then the ground he walks on' I thought as I stared at the past version of my old crush.

It seemed that Kyofu didn't notice the new arrival for she just kept running around blindly until...bang. I winced. 'Ra that's gotta hurt.' I thought as I stared at Kyofu.

The girl had been running straight at Bakura but unfortunately it was not a soft chest she banged against. Bakura had side stepped Kyofu, who thus ran straight into a wall. I looked closely at Kyofu. She seemed to have one of those swirly eyes.

"W-where am I," she asked before dropping to the floor as quick as a brick. 'Too bad her head isn't as hard as a brick though. I kinda felt sorry for her. Keyword: kinda.'

I then looked at Bakura. He was sighing and shaking his head, as if this were a natural occurrence. Now that I could believe more then raining water pails.

"You dumb moron, when will you learn to look where your going before you go running around like your ass is on fire." Bakura said. The irritated Egyptian then picked up the girls fallen body before he started looking around.

I gulped when his eyes landed on me. I could see in the corner of my eye, that Akuun was now standing beside me. I watched as Bakura's eyes widened as they stared at me with those menacing eyes.

It was then that I noticed something though. Bakura still might have looked evil but he looked a little bit more, dare I say, calmer then he was as my Yami.I kinda felt grateful for that, maybe that means he won't push me around like he used to.

I looked straight back at him, showing no emotion, just like he had taught me, for so many years. He seemed to stare at me for what seemed like forever. Then slowly he moved his eyes to my right where Akuun was standing.

"Akuun, who is this?" Bakura asked as he turned his gaze back on me. I heard Akuun swallow hard before answering.

"Bakura, this is Ryou, he is our new recruit, he is also under training of Kyofu," Akuun answered, in a warm voice, though I could somewhat sense his anxiety. I saw Bakura's eyes linger on me for just a moment before he turned his back to me.

"Is that so, well then, since he's in Kyofu's training then he must be stronger then most of the newbie's around here. I shall personally train him myself in any case since Kyofu is out of commission at the moment," Bakura said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

My jaw dropped. No way. Not again. Not Bakura's training. I winced. I had already been through more times then I could count and none of the training had ever ended up pretty either. I looked at Kyofu, my eyes pleading for her to wake up.

I bit my lip and looked at Akuun with nervous eyes. Akuun looked at me and just shrugged his shoulders, indicating that there was nothing he could do in the matter. I sighed and then looked at Bakura.

Bakura was standing a few feet in front of me, his back facing me, and Kyofu was still in his arms. I could tell he was waiting for me to follow. He always did that back when...never mind, better not think of this now.

I gave out a little sigh before walking up to him, leaving Akuun behind me as I followed Bakura. I could see a little smirk play on Bakura's lips. Even after all this time I have known him I just sometimes can never figure him out.

I followed him till he stopped by a door. The door looked like any other door except instead of gold numbers on it, there was silver. I blinked. Bakura looked at me with sharp, narrowed eyes.

"Open the door," he commanded. I nodded before doing so. I couldn't help but wonder how Yugi was doing. I haven't talked to the poor guy since yesterday and I knew he was starting to feel pretty lonely without some he knew around.

When I opened the door, Bakura immediately went inside. I didn't go in though to see what he would do. If there was one thing I learned from Bakura after all the years we have been together it was that he never liked anyone being in his room.

I waited for a few minutes and soon Bakura came out. He stared at me for a minute. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Wonder why. Well it could be the fact that I look like a more innocent version of him, who wouldn't stare if they were seeing someone who was looking exactly like a twin or whatever.

"Your not from around here are you," Bakura asked suddenly. I blinked. 'How the hell did he know that?' I asked myself silently. Better stay on the safe side and answer truthfully.

"No I am not from around here," I answered bluntly. I kept eye contact with him. Ra this is like old times, and here I thought that the bruises were actually going to start healing.

Bakura nodded. "I thought so. Your skin is way too pale to have been around here," Bakura said accusingly. I blinked. 'That's how he figured out I wasn't from around Egypt. Because of how light colored my skin was!' I thought uneasily.

"O-oh really well um I guess you're the first to have noticed then huh," I said nervously. 'What am I doing. Bakura always said never to speak with emotions and here I am talking like a nervous wreck.' I looked up at Bakura.

He was walking away down the hall. I took in a deep breath before following him. Most likely to my doom. I sighed and followed Bakura. 'Oh well, I have been doomed since the start, why should this surprise me.' I thought, depressed to where my thoughts were going.

Too soon we arrived back at the place Kyofu had taken me yesterday to train. I looked at Bakura as he observed me for a second, before he threw something at me. My eyes widened as I caught it out of reflex.

Bakura smirked. "You would make a good thief indeed if trained properly," He said before turning around. "Get changed and be at the arena as soon as your done changing," he said before walking off. I stared at him before staring at what he threw at me.

It was a new pair of clothes but this kind was navy blue baggy pants, kinda like sweat pants and a white top. I blinked then smiled. Finally I could put on some new clothes. I looked for a shadowed corner then changed in it, not wanting anyone to accidently see my scars.

When I was done changing I walked over to the arena, not wanting to waste my precious energy that I knew I would need during this entire training session.

When I got to the arena, Bakura was standing in the middle waiting for me. When I finally right in front of him Bakura handed something to me. I stared at it...a ribbon. I looked up at him, confused for a moment when realization hit me.

Bakura used to always give me a ribbon to hold my hair back during our training so that way he wouldn't "accidently" cut it off. I smiled somewhat. A ribbon was one of the only gifts Bakura had left to me, whether it was on purpose or not.

I smiled up at Bakura before putting my hair up in a high ponytail. I watched as Bakura did the same. And then everything started to suddenly speed up. The next thing I knew Bakura was teaching me how to accurately throw daggers and other dangerous weapons.

:TWO HOURS LATER:

I was panting like no tomorrow, Ra, I almost forgot how ruthless Bakura can be during training. I had my hands on my knees as I tried to regain our breath. I looked over at Bakura. Like me he was drenched with sweat.

I blushed when I finally noticed something. 'BAKURA'S TAKING HIS SHIRT OFF' I thought, blushing full force as I stared at Bakura's beautiful tanned chest. 'Almost forgot what he had looked like' I thought silently to myself.

I then did a once over of Bakura's body. His chest was glistening in sweat and the sun that was gracing him with its sparkling golden rays made him look like a fierce warrior god, specially with his hard core muscles being shown off.

'Ra am I drooling yet' I thought, aroused by the god standing before me with his back facing me. I blinked. 'What the hell is wrong with me, do I have a death wish or something. I can't just go off ogling at his chest like some dog in heat, the last thing I need is Bakura beating me to a bloody pulp because of something like THAT' I thought angrily to myself as I drank a cup of water that someone had kindly left for us.

"Ryou why don't you take off your shirt," Bakura asked curiously as he massaged his sore shoulders. I blushed.

"W-what do you mean, why would I want to take off my shirt." I said, embarrassed by the very fact that he had asked such a question.

"Well for one your hot and sweaty, and two you might dehydrate if you wear too much clothing while under such hard labor." Bakura said to me, his voice full of annoyance though also a hint of wisdom. I sighed.

"I can't take off my shirt," I muttered aloud, not knowing I had, while thinking about all the scars and bruises that littered my torso. I saw Bakura roll his eyes before walking towards me.

"W-what are you doing," I stuttered, slowly backing away from the fast approaching tomb robber. Then suddenly out of nowhere Bakura grabs my arm and pulls me over to him. In one quick movement, I felt my shirt removed from my body.

A cool wind brushes against my bare chest as I stood to the straight to the spot, frozen in place. My eyes probably were as wide as Kaiba's Duel disk by now. I bit my lip as I slowly turned around to look at Bakura.

Slowly I looked up into his eyes and I could see they were now possibly as wide as my eyes right now. I could see his eyes trace every inch of my bare chest, taking in all the scars and bruises that littered my body. The scars and bruises that he made.

"Who did this," he asked quietly as he lightly brushed his fingertips against on of my scars. I was tempted to say, you fucked up faggot, you did this, but I held my tongue. I instead just stared at the ground, praying harder than any other time in my life for the sand to just open up and swallow me whole.

Never, not once had Bakura ever seen the scars he had inflicted upon my person, I always made sure I was wearing some sort of clothing to cover it. Now though, in a different time era of all places, Bakura finally sees the pain that he caused me.

I felt Bakura's calloused hand gently grab my chin and forced me to face him. I blushed in embarrassment and shame. What was I to say or to do. Tell him, Hi I'm Ryou your future Hikari that you will punish and abuse in about 5000 years from now.

'Ra why me, why of all people must I be the one who has to be cursed with these unfortunate events. WHY.' I silently questioned as I stared into those concerned eyes.

It was moments like these that I had always remembered the most. These tender rare moments when I could just stare into his eyes and not be worried to get slapped. It felt so nice.

"Ryou, what happened, who did this and this wound here," he pointed to my wounded arm I had gotten from some random bully. I looked up at him once more.

"Tell me," Bakura asked soothingly.

My eyes widened. Never Ever had Bakura used that voice with me, not once. It sounded foreign coming from Bakura's lips. My lips quivered as I thought of what to say. I couldn't tell so...I'll do the next best thing. Maybe not the smartest thing in the world but damn it what else am I to do.

I tilted my head a little, letting my bangs cover my eyes before I began speaking.

"Bakura sir, I do not believe such information about my past is any of your concern nor anyone else's. What happened to me back then was the past, and the past can not be changed. These scars and wounds you see here are scars of my own stupidity. Forever reminding me why I should and could never possibly be happy." I said, my voice devoid of all emotion just like Bakura had taught me.

Bakura just stared at me for a moment before removing himself away from me. His eyes had now turned their cold menacing color.

"Of course, I understand what you are saying, it is of no business of mine, now lets get back to training, you have had a long enough break," Bakura said. I looked up at him, his back was once again turned towards me.

I wanted to cry. 'I am so stupid. I had a chance of a lifetime right in front of my face but I just gave it up like an idiot because I didn't want to tell the truth, but then again was that so wrong, was it so wrong to want to be a little secretive?'

Slowly I walked up behind Bakura. We were now on the racing track where I knew we would do quite a few laps of running. We stopped walking at the starting line that had been engrave on the track of sand. I looked up at Bakura, waiting for him to talk.

"We are going to run about 35 laps today, I will be running with you, try and keep up will you, I don't need a wuss in this team of bandits, if you can't fulfill what I am asking of you then I will personally kick you out of this place and make sure you never return.

My eyes widened and I blanched. '35 LAPS, IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME' I thought to myself with despair. I then looked around myself. Sand. That's all there was out there. I gulped and hardened my eyes.

I couldn't back down. I have to take care of Yugi. I have to keep a roof over our heads until I can figure out a way to get us back home. I just can't loose. I have to do this thirty five laps or else, Yugi and I could starve out there in the desert.

I looked into Bakura's eyes with a determined look. "Alright Bakura, I will run 35 laps and I WILL keep up with you, I can't leave this place, I have to stay, and I won't let someone like you chase me away with my tail between my legs.

'No I will not let the same mistake happen twice. I will succeed in this, I have to or else Yugi and I could starve out here in this foreign unknown land. I won't allow that to happen. I also won't allow Bakura to go on thinking I am weak. I am strong and I can prove it, right here and now' I thought determinedly.

Bakura smirked. "Try and keep up then," Bakura said. I nodded. We got read to run, 1, 2, 3...GO. I thought and then we both took of running.

At first it started out with a simple jogging pace. I understood what bakura was trying to do. He use to do it to me a lot when training me back in my own era. He would start off with a slow pace so it would make me think I got an advantage and I would go running off ahead, but then after a few miles I would get too tired from the energy used while Bakura was still running with out breaking a sweat.

Bakura seemed impressed that I saw past his trick. I sent him one of his famous smirks. His eyes widened even more before a playful grin made its way on his face. I blinked and then grinned back. We then began racing faster.

It was about another hour later and we were on our 26th lap. Both of us were panting like no tomorrow but we still kept up well with each others pace. I still kept running, but now it seemed for a different reason then protecting Yugi's life and my own.

Now it was from the pure joy of a challenge with Bakura. Never before had I had so much fun during his training. It was as if my spirit has for just a little while had been freed. I snuck a glance at Bakura who was now panting like a dog.

I could see the grin on his face and somehow deep down I knew he felt the same way I did. I smiled happily.

After what felt like hours we were both on our last lap, our legs were barely keeping us up as we ran somewhat sloppily towards the finish line. We were almost there. I was almost there.

The finish line was only half of the track away, I had to get there before Bakura did or else I might loose. I panted hard but then with all my might I ran off past Bakura towards the finish line.

I heard Bakura increase his feet power but I increased mine. 'Almost there' I thought as I saw the finish line coming into view. I closed my eyes against the harsh winds as I ran with all the power left in me.

After about five minutes of more running I was sure went way passed the finish line, slowly I opened my eyes and looked behind me, 'Yup I passed it alright' I thought happily before letting my legs give out from under me.

Something was wrong though. Instead of falling into dirty, hard ground, I fell into a nice, strong arms that soon wrapped themselves around my waist. I wearily looked up to see Bakura's smirking face.

"Good job kid, you did great," Bakura complimented me. I smiled tiredly.

"Heh heh I told you I could," I said before I finally fell into unconciousness, the last thing I saw was Bakura's beautiful brownish black eyes and the greatest treasure I could ever be gifted with. Bakura's smile.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Was it good or bad. Come on and review. Don't keep me in suspense damn it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. bai bai 


	7. a lost friend, a new adventure

Konnichi wa minna. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. And like I promised, here is the new chapter. I made it as long as I possibly could on such short notice. Oh yeah HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY USA! The fire works are so pretty tonight. Hope you guys got to see them.

So anyways I have decided to do things a little different from now on. For now on I will have longer chapters, and will be answering all reviews and questions that you give me. I need to something in my spare time.

Anyways I really enjoyed this chapter. Not much humor but its still pretty good. Oh yeah, Yugioh does not belong to me, but all the other characters do. Mwahahaha. I am going to try and draw Kyofu for you all so you all get a vague idea what she looks like kay. well anyways here is the thank yous to all my reviewers.

* * *

**LPGURL:** Yup Ryou is definitely strong. I can't stand it when people make characters out to be weak. So I just had to spicen up the attitude a little. Heh heh. Yup got the ten reviews. Thank you very much. Happy independence day mew.  
**Dreamcherry66:** :hugs: thank you. I am glad to know you liked the story. Hopefully this chapter will be just as successful.  
**LunaBakura-chan:** I know what you mean. Who wouldn't drool over a topless bakura. I am already drooling though I love Youko-kun more. heh heh.  
**FicFan3484:** I know it would be creeping but then again it would be freaking awesome. Then I could drive people nuts twice as much with two me's.  
**Rira-chan:** Yup another great chapter. I will try to keep them all just as good.  
**Shinigami:** Definitely, abuse is no joke. It fucks peoples mindsup. I am glad you like this story. I hope to keep you as a reviewer as well. Thank you very much for the review.  
**Ryu-chan: **Yup, a lot of things are not accurate in this story. :sweatdrop: but I was never good in history oh well. I don't think they even had doors back then. But we shall pretend a little kay. I always get bad scores in history. heh heh. oh well. But I shall try and make these a little more believable. Like maybe I won't make volcanoes in Egypt anymore. That is definitely not accurate. :sweatdrop:  
**Taikai no za Kokoro: **I had the very same reactions. I think the last sentence in my story was the most fluffiest thing I ever wrote. :grins: please keep reviewing. It makes me exceptionally happy.  
**AnimeLoverAngel:** Yup kyofu is a little...off. Eh heh heh. Sorry, she and Akuun were my first made up characters. I just love making my characters have a little comedy to them. It livens things up. Heh heh. :sweatdrop: She acts a lot like me so thats where she gets it from. I was also drowning in drool at the thought of a bare chested Bakura. Ah sweet bakura but alas, my heart belongs to my precious Youko Kurama.  
**T. Lei:** Thanks for cheering me on for my fanfic. It is greatly appreciated. Now now, don't think Bakura-kun is out of Ryou's league yet. You all know how I love throwing in a few curve balls. heh heh. Just read and find out how it goes.  
**Black kitsune veela:** Hey I like your name Ilove foxes heh heh. Anyways thanks for reviewing some of the chapters for me. It truly does make me feel better. Yup I made the game up myself. Took me three whole minutes to come up to what game I could make. :sweatdrop: anyways, yup I know about the thieving thing that applies of today. Heh heh, got a friend who is quite err great at getting mangas for free at the mall. Err...don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me for telling. O.o

Well thats everything. Enjoy egyptian wish. Bai bai.

* * *

PRESENT TIMES:

Yami's P.O.V.

I was worried. Yugi had gone for at least three days now from what his grandfather had told me. It didn't make sense. Yugi didn't tell anyone where he was going or anything. Turns out Ryou was missing as well.

I sighed. 'What the hell is going on' I thought as I finally got home from searching for Yugi and Ryou. Everybody was worried about the two. Joey and the others had said the last they heard from Yugi was on the phone. Yugi had wanted them to play a new game of some kind but everyone had been too busy.

Yugi wasn't one to just up and leave without telling anyone. That just wasn't like him. I searched Yugi's room once more to find any clues about the where abouts of my little hikari but still found none. All trace of the young boy was gone. His light, everything. The only thing that still some what held his touch was a game on the floor where both he and Ryou had most likely last been.

I sighed once more before sitting down before the game. Maybe I should check it out I thought. I slowly picked up a deck of cards and started looking through it. Then I looked at the rest of the game. Nothing. That is all I thought until I saw a golden tomb in the middle of the game.

My eye brows raised. 'Strange I don't remember seeing that before' I thought before opening the tomb. What I saw made my eyes widen. There in the tomb were two small statue figures. Yugi and Ryou. 'What the hell!' I thought as I stared at the figures. Every last details was carved into the figures.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door out front. I jumped at the unexpected noise before silently cursing as I stood up. I then walked down the stairs from Yugi's room to the front door where some one was still hitting it.

I then opened it causing the three people that had been standing behind it to fall into a big heap on the floor. My eyes once again widened.

"Tomb robber, what the hell are you doing here!" I asked in complete and utter surprise. Bakura gave me a sneer as he stood up. Behind him Malik and Marik got up and brushed invisible dust off themselves.

"I'm here for Ryou, I sensed that his presence had disappeared and I want to know why," Bakura said as he glared at me. I blinked. 'But Bakura had been in Egypt, how on earth could he have even sensed Ryou?' I thought to myself.

"Well where is he," Bakura asked.

"Why the hell would you care Tomb robber, I seemed to remember you LEFT him after years of TORTURING him, if anything I would think you would be jumping for joy if he had disappeared." I said, emphasizing some of my words in the sentence. Bakura snorted.

"Damn it you fucked up pharaoh, I didn't ask you for your opinion about Ryou and I, I asked for you to tell me where the hell Ryou is, now where is he," Bakura growled. My eyes I bet looked ready to pop out of their sockets. 'Is Bakura actually worried about Ryou' I thought looking at him.

"I don't know," I said in a low tone. I saw Bakura's eyes flash with rage.

"You don't know where my hikari is," Bakura roared, his voice burning with unleashed anger. 'Since when did he start calling Ryou his hikari' I thought, feeling almost amused.

"No I don't, I don't know where he is, and I also don't know where Yugi is, I have been looking for them for four days now." I said, my voice low and laced with concern. I saw Bakura's eyes widen twice their size.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD, NOT ONLY DID YOU LOOSE **MY** HIKARI, BUT YOU ALSO LOST **YOUR **OWN, HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS," Bakura screamed in anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ITS NOT LIKE I ABANDONED MY HIKARI AND LEFT FOR EGYPT WITH ANOTHER MAN LIKE YOU DID," I thundered back with just as much anger. I watched as Bakura's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I didn't abandon him, I left him with you where he would be safe, but I guess I should have known better then to trust you to take care of my hikari, when you to not even be able to take care of your own." Bakura said, venom dripping from his voice while his bangs shadowed over his eyes.

I felt my eyes look at the floor. 'Bakura was right about what he said. I should have been there with the two. I should have been watching over them but instead I had went off to go explore the city and decided to have fun and defeat Kaiba like I usually do, I should have been protecting them.'

"Bakura, I believe yelling at the pharaoh won't help Ryou at the moment, we should try and figure out where he is," Malik said in a reasonable tone. Bakura looked over at Malik before taking a deep breath and nodding.

I blinked. 'Bakura's changed, normally he would be blind to all reason that was said to him but now he is actually listening to rational thoughts and not ignoring it.' I thought, once more surprised.

"Alright then, I am going to use the millennium ring to locate where the other ring and puzzle was at last." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I thought Ryou had the millennium ring," I inquired. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You seriously don't think I couldn't make a duplicate of it did you, you moron." Bakura said in a dry voice. I blinked and shook my head. 'Whatever.' I thought.

Bakura then took out his millennium ring and waited a moment for it to detect the other millennium items. Soon it was pointing up to the Yugi's room. We all walked upstairs. I looked at Malik and Marik. Both had been relatively silent during this whole time.

'I thought Bakura only went with marik to Egypt, when did he find Malik' I thought absent mindly to myself. 'Ra can this day get anymore confusing I asked silently. Soon we were in front of the game that Yugi and Ryou had played.

"Hey I know that game," Marik said cheerfully. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hm I do as well, I wonder how Ryou and Yugi got their hands on it," Bakura said in wonder. Malik nodded.

"What exactly does this game do," I asked, feeling kind of curious. Bakura ignored my question, he instead bent down and opened the tomb I had opened earlier and found the figures of both Yugi and Ryou.

"Just as I expected," Bakura murmured. 'Okay now I am definitely confused, and damn it I hate being confused,' I thought with annoyance. Malik decided it was his time to explain what this game was.

"Yami this game is called Egyptian wish, besides duel monsters, this game was also played very often, this type of game had the power to grant any wish to the winner as long as it was pure, normally only people of high rank could play this game, but only if they had a good reason to," Malik explained to me.

I nodded. But there was something I couldn't get. Something was out of place here.

"Malik, I get what your saying and all but there is something wrong with this picture, Yugi and Ryou were the only two playing this game, why are they BOTH gone then," I asked. Bakura, Malik, and Marik shared a look and nodded.

"Because there was a draw," Bakura explained softly as he stared at the Ryou figurine. I stared at the once tomb robber. He was so different in personality then he used to be it was almost unreal.

"Bakura, why did you come here," I asked seriously. Bakura looked at me dead in the eye and said something I would never expect from him.

"Because he is the only thing here keeping me sane."

Ryou's P.O.V. Ancient Egypt

I felt so light, as if I were floating in air. It felt so nice, as if it were some sort of dream, I didn't want to wake up either, so I kept my eyes closed, as if to try and cling on to the feeling by faking sleep. I could feel Bakura's strong arms carrying me to my room. I sighed and smiled while snuggling into Bakura's chest.

'He's never carried me before' I thought silently to myself. I felt his arms tighten around me as he climbed a pair of stairs.

"Now where is that room of his again," I heard Bakura mutter to himself as he looked around. "Akuun, where is Ryou's room," I heard Bakura ask.

"Oh his room is that door right over there Bakura," Akuun said politely.

"Alright then, thanks," Bakura said to Akuun before he began walking again. Soon we arrived at my door and then we were now inside my room. 'I wonder where Yugi is' I thought silently to myself. I felt myself put down softly on my cot and then felt the covers pulled over me.

"You did very well today Ryou, I must say, I have never seen anyone, not even Kyofu run for so long and still keeping up with me, I'm impressed, you'll make a good thief," Bakura said to me. I rolled over so I was now lying on my belly, that way I could smile into my pillow.

I heard Bakura chuckle before feeling his fingers lightly stroke my hair. I couldn't help but blush at his touch. He was touching me as if I was fragile glass and if he put on the slightest bit of pressure, then I would break. The Bakura I remembered had never been so gentle.

"Ra I'm beat, I don't think I could even possibly walk, my legs hurt," I heard Bakura whine. I unconsciously moved a little to the left, so that way there would be more room in the cot. I then heard Bakura yawn and then heard some sort of shifting.

"I then felt a big weight fall on my back making me give out an eep. I then blinked before completely opening my eyes to look at what fell on me. There, on my back was a lightly snoring Bakura, his head resting on the middle of my back while the rest of him was curled up next to me.

I couldn't help but giggle. Bakura had always had the strangest sleeping positions. Sometimes he would fall asleep sitting up on the couch with a piece of pocky was in his mouth and his right hand holding the pocky while the other hand held the box to his stomach like a pillow. It was adorable.

I shook my head and lightly laughed as I turned over so now Bakura was lying on my stomach. I lightly brushed my fingers through the thief's hair. His hair was quite tangled from the earlier activity. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

'I wonder how Yugi and I will possibly get back home, or for that matter, how will Yugi learn more about the pharaoh.

Just then an loud alarm went off throughout the whole hideout.

"What the hell," I heard Bakura scream as he got up. After a second of listening to the alarms he must have realized what was happening, cause his eyes widened and he grabbed my arm and started hauling me up.

"Bakura what is going on," I shouted over the blazing alarms that were going off.

"The pharaoh's bastard guards have found our hide out, we have to hide, tell me, where is your hiding room," Bakura asked me quickly.

"In the closet," I replied hurriedly. Bakura gave me a strange look before rushing us to the closet. He hurriedly opened the door and searched the floor of the closet. Soon I saw his hand grab a latch and watched as he opened a hidden door way.

"Quick shut the door," Bakura yelled. I shut the door before walking over to him. "Get inside," Bakura said. As I quickly climbed down a rope ladder I looked up, Bakura was coming down as well. Soon my feet landed on hard ground and I heard Bakura land behind me.

I then felt my eyes widen. 'Oh no, what about Yugi, he's still up there somewhere.

"Bakura I have to go back, my friend Yugi is still up there somewhere," I said, about to climb back up on the ladder.

"Don't be stupid, if they find you you'll get kidnaped or worse, murdered, the fact that you look almost just like me will make them think they are killing me," Bakura said as wrapped his arm around my waist.

"But I got to go find Yugi," I said angrily, trying with all my might to get out of Bakura's grasp. Suddenly I heard the door to my room opening and both Bakura and I stilled.

"Look everywhere and take whatever you find," I heard some unknown person say.

"Yes sir," I heard a few others say in unison. Silently Bakura picked me up and took me to a shadowed corner of the place we were in now. I looked at Bakura but he just stared up at the door of our hiding spot silently.

For a whole hour we stayed down there, waiting for the men to leave. The alarm had long since stopped, most likely the person who had been sounding the alarm had been captured. I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought about Yugi.

'Why did this have to happen, Ra please don't let anything happen to Yugi, I had vowed to protect him, please don't make me go back on my word' I silently prayed. Finally everything was silent but Bakura refused to let us leave just yet. For three hours I think, we stayed underground. After waiting an extra half an hour Bakura helped me up the ladder, saying it should be safe now. I quickly climbed the rope, wanting to find Yugi as soon as possible.

Only thing is, at that moment I didn't get the chance to look for Yugi because as soon as I got out of my hiding spot, something grabbed me and put its hand over my mouth. I made a muffled scream and I heard Bakura scramble up the rope ladder.

I saw a man with a spear standing outside the hideout ready to kill Bakura who was just about to come out. I quickly bit my enemies hand so that way I could speak.

"BAKURA WATCH OUT," I screamed in sheer terror just as Bakura's head popped out of the hideout. I saw him duck out of the way from the approaching spear, causing the man with the spear to tumble.

Bakura punched the man in the stomach before throwing him down the hole. There was a sickening crack when I heard the man land, causing me to momentarily wince. I then saw Bakura jump out of the whole and stare at the man who captured me.

I had to do something. Bakura and I were completely surrounded be men. I had to get away and fast. I then remembered something. Bakura had been training me with daggers earlier and had been showing me where the weakest parts of the body was. I still had a few daggers left.

I took in a deep breath before doing what Bakura, a few years ago, had taught me to do. This was only for emergencies and damn straight this was a Ra damned fucking emergency. I quickly leaned my lower body forward, then swiftly I kicked my captor's stomach while at the same time grabbing a pick pocket dagger from the very same shoe that I had kicked the man with.

It was a handy little trick that Bakura had showed me that way I wouldn't get hurt by bullies as much. Usually I just kick the bastards and run away but I couldn't this time so I had to use the pick pocket Bakura had made me buy. Never thought I would need it though. 'Thanks Bakura' I thought silently.

The man I kicked and a few others came at me, I grabbed a long dagger that the Bakura from this time had strapped to my back. This was starting to get interesting. I saw Bakura smirk proudly before taking out his own daggers. I smiled. 'I will make Bakura proud of me, if it's the last thing I do' I thought.

Then the battle began. I put on an emotionless mask even though I was scared out of my mind. I had never been in a battle like this before. And I don't think I had enough training for it either, but then again I have Bakura watching my back, I can't be a wimp, I gotta prove to him that I am stronger then I let on.

I put on a playful smirk and waited for the first guy to come to me, I dodged his spear with accurate speed and then I cut at his thighs with my pick pocket, I then kicked him in the side which caused him to fall over. I then went onto the next guy. There were 6 guys in this room so I just needed to take down three and Bakura had three as well.

I ducked from an oncoming glave that had suddenly come at me but the thing kept coming at me. I clenched my teeth as I kept trying to dodge. A glave was both long and close distance weapon, so it was quite hard to avoid. I then saw an opening. I then kicked the stick part of the glave away from me and then used the long dagger to cut a long line across the soldiers stomach.

I then elbowed the man in the back before going onto the next man. The man came straight at me with another spear. The guy was pretty fast though so it was harder to dodge. I was then caught off guard when the warrior had kicked his feet under mine causing me to fall back.

I felt my eyes widen as I watched as the spear seemed to come at me in slow motion. Just as the man was about to strike me a dagger came out of nowhere and pierced the man right in the heart. I gulped as I watched his eyes widen in terror as he fell, broken to the floor.

I trembled slightly as I stood up, not taking my eyes off the now dead soldier. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I ignored it.

"Don't pity him Ryou, he knew that he might not get out of this alive, he does not want your sympathy." I heard Bakura's voice say. I only nodded, not fully understanding what he was saying as I stared into those lifeless orbs that were once filled with life.

I felt something wet on my face that was sort of agitating my skin so I moved my hand to wipe it off and see what it was. Red crimson blood that was not mine. But the blood of the man that lay before me.

"Come on Ryou, lets go find your friend, and see if anyone else survived or is still here at least." Bakura said grabbing my wrist. I only nodded to what he had to say as he dragged me out the door from all the carnage.

"Thank you Bakura...for saving me," I said finally after Bakura had checked the third room we had come across. So far we had found no one. Bakura turned to look at me and then gave me a smirk.

"Well I couldn't have such a promising young thief die if there was something I could do to prevent it now could I," Bakura said. I didn't smile at what he said. Only frowned. Back at home, whenever Bakura would save me from a bully he'd tell me that he couldn't let such a great slave die if there was something he could do to prevent it.

'Is that all I am good for, to be used as some sort of tool, am I really that useless to myself' I thought sadly. Bakura seemed to figure out that something was wrong with me because stopped walking which caused me to bump into him.

"Ryou is something wrong," Bakura asked. 'I wonder why he's being so nice to me' I thought to myself while say no at the same time. Bakura sighed before walking again. So far we had searched 18 rooms and still not a single soul in sight. I had to close my eyes most of the time.

There had been blood splashed on the walls like newly used paint. It was also on the floor. Everywhere. It was almost always the same in each room. It was sickening to my stomach. Soon we came upon Bakura's room. The door had been ripped right off its hinges.

Bakura looked around as did I. Everything was everywhere. Weapons, blankets, everything. I watched as Bakura clenched his fists.

"Kyofu, are you in here," Bakura called. He searched around.

"Bakura, is that you," came a meek voice. I looked around as did Bakura trying to find where the sound had come from. Soon we were both standing in front of a turned over table. Bakura sighed before moving the table.

As soon as the table had been completely removed, a door opened from under it, like in the closet, and Kyofu's green hair came into view as well as her face.

"Bakura, I am so glad your okay," Kyofu cried as she ran into Bakura's open arms. I watched as Bakura hugged the girl close and murmured comforting words to her. I looked down. 'Bakura had never done that for me. Kyofu is so lucky.' I thought, feeling a painful sensation sink into my heart.

I turned my head away from the two lovers to look around. I then saw something unexpected. Yugi's backpack!

"Kyofu, do you know where Yugi is," I asked as I stared up at the emerald haired women. The woman burst into tears as she nodded. I felt a cold hand clutch at my heart as I stared at her.

"Did something bad happen to him," I asked softly, hiding my teary eyes under my bangs, so that way no one would see my tears.

"They took him, him and Akuun, and I couldn't do anything, the table had weighed too much for me to get out to go help. Yugi was screaming so loudly for you Ryou, and I, I was so scared, and I couldn't save him, oh Ryou I'm so sorry," Kyofu cried. I just nodded.

Tears now flowed freely down my face. Yugi, the only person who had actually really cared about me besides my little sister. The only true friend I ever really had was now gone. Kidnaped by some bastard. I clutched my hands into fists.

"Don't cry Kyofu, it wasn't your fault, I should have went to go look for Yugi straight after my training, I was his guardian, not you, so it was my fault and I will take full responsibility for it. Yami trusted me with Yugi and so did all the others. I won't blame you, but I can not just stand here. I have to go find Yugi, so I guess I am leaving now, see you around," I said as my tears finally dried.

"You can't go out there alone Ryou, its too dangerous, besides the guards at the pharaohs palace will kill you on the spot if they see you, I can't allow that to happen," Kyofu said tearfully. I glared at her.

"Kyofu, this is my responsibility, I vowed to Yugi that I would protect him no matter what and I am not backing down from it. Yugi is one of the purest and most innocent person I have ever met, even when things got rough he still stood by me and his friends, now its time for me to return the favor." I said in a determined voice.

"Then I am going with you, as both your boss and as your friend Ryou, I won't allow you to go alone unprotected, you might be the guardian of Yugi, Ryou, but I am the guardian of you, and if you don't like it then tough luck cause I am staying with you the whole way through, besides, my brother is with Yugi, I have to save his dumb ass anyways," Kyofu stated firmly, though there was an amused light in her eyes. I just gaped at her. I then sighed.

"There is no possible way of getting rid of you is there," I asked hopelessly.

"Nope," Kyofu said, grinning.

"I will go as well, I can not have my fiancé or one of the best thief in training I have ever seen go off alone, so I am going as well," Bakura stated. I sighed. 'Damn them and their stubbornness.' I thought silently to myself.

"Okay then, lets go," I said. And just like that, we started the adventure of our lives. Now we go onward to see what will possibly happen next.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna-san. So what did you think. I wrote more then usual so that way I could keep the story more interesting and attract more reviews. Okay the price range for the next chapter is...15 REVIEWS. I can't help it. You guys had reviewed so fast that now my hands hurt from writing. So now I shall wait till I get 15 reviews. My shoulders hurt too. Sides its a holiday, can you give this poor blonde a break. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. bai bai. 


	8. unwanted situations

Konnichi wa minna-san. Sorry I haven't updated in like a week for this story. My friend had convinced me to take alittle vacation since my arms and shoulders were so cramped.

They still are but thats okay cause I HAD ICE CREAM AND CHOCOLATE CAKE. yup today was my mom's birthday. So anyways yes I have finally updated much to your relief.

And I promise a wicked ass chapter today. Wanna know why, cause I was in a bored mood and when I'm bored, then I am ready to come up with some of the most interesting ideas. Anyways, for some of you that read my Yusukexkurama fics, a new mission called love has finally been completed.

Also a new yusxkur story is out that I made called an ironic forbidden love. Its quite good too. Also I plan on updating a cats infatuation later today as well so all you fans out there prepare yourself to read some freaking awesome as hell upcoming updates.

Oh yeah thank you for all your reviews. :cries: I don't think I have ever had so many reviews before. To tell you the truth, I was wondering how many reviews I would get if I waited a whole week. In my opinion, I got a hell of a lot. AWESOME.

Special announcement: 17 REVIEWS IS THE REVEW PRICE TAG OF THE WEEK KAY. I'm not greedy, I just need time to update my other fics kay. :nods: Also, here is another important annoucement. IF YOU MAKE A PREDICTION ABOUT THIS FIC, THEN EXPECT A CURVE BALL TO BE THROWN IN THE STORY, I HATE BEING PREDICTABLE SO CURVEBALLS WILL BE THROWN WHEN THERE IS A PREDICTION. ALSO IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALL WANTED. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

Anyways, enough with my talking, first, before I begin, I shall start answering all my wonderful reviews.

* * *

Taikai no za Kokoro: wow I have never had so many reviews for one chapter before. THANKS SO MUCH. :GLOMPS: you've made me so happy. Anyways, do not worry, I shall make Ryou-kun happy. For I am the all writing Vixenia, and with the help of my counterpart Meagan, we shall make this story awesome. Once again thanks for getting me so many reviews. :snuggle: thanks

Black Kitsune Vella: I just hope the 'taking things slow stuff' actually does work. then again I have never had so many reviews before so I guess it does.Nya anyways, in earlier chapters I had said that if you made a prediction on my fic, I will throw a curve ball at you to make it untrue. HERE COMES THE PITCH.

LunaBakura-chan: Really I made you cry. YAY. I am glad to make people really get into this fic. it makes me so proud.

ficfan3484:yup he got some alone time with Bakura-kun. Isn't it kawaii.

daughter of the darkness: no no mutilation. not he, not me, please please.

AnimeLoverAngel: Yup, this isa way to get to know Yami better. nyahahaha. Nya, I don't think Kyofu is lucky. She is smacking into walls and other unfortunate things. nyahaha.

DreamCherry66: Don't worry. I long since got the fifteen reviews. Mew, and thank you for this review. it makes me so happy.

Aurora: Thank you so much for loving my story. I FEEL SO HAPPY MEW.

emma: No its EXTREMELY FUCKING AWESOME. NYAHAHAHA. Thanks for the compliment though.

Celestial Angel: As if I would allowbakura-kunto marry Kyofu. No offenseKyofu but you are just not fit to beBakura-kuns wife. AN DAMN STRAIGHT BAKURA IS GAY. ALL HAIL BAKURAS GAYNESS. NYAHAHAHA

nercomi: well here is the update. Anyways,who knows whenRyou-kunwill ever get his man. nyahahaha only I know. actually I don't know...never mind.

VampirePiggyHunter: don't we all love bakura-kun. nyahahaha, I love him lots.

Shinigami: I agree with what you are saying. You'll find out a little bit about why Bakura abused him in this chapter. and his feelings about it as well. I must thank you for telling me about the abuse like you did. It gave me ideas. Anyways, I have already read the manga, and like you I agree, there should be someone out there to kick jou's fathers ass. big time. But that is seto-kun's job.

TJ: really you like it. you wuv it. I WUV YOU THEN. :whack: er but not as much as I love you youko-kun. eh heh heh

Carmen-Nemrac: Really you like it that much. THANKS. Yes making ryou become a thief is quite a new idea isn't it. I'm sure you'll love this update for sure then. heh heh.

Ria: Yupegyptian Bakura is a fucking hottie hunk. I agree. I might share him for a little while. Youko has been getting jealous of him lately. heh heh.

Chelsea: To answer your first question. Yes this is a Yaoi. I just can't have Bakura jump into Ryou's pants like that. I'mnot like that...with all my fics. There has to be a special bond between them first. Not just lust. Nextquestion. I can't answer that. You'll have to read and find out.

Marike: really, you like this story. THANK YOU. I hope you will continue to follow this story. it makes me so very happy.

karatevixen: thank you so much for loving this story. here is the update mew.

blood-fire-dragon: okay here is the all awesome update. please enjoy

* * *

Ryou's P.O.V.

I let out an exasperated sigh. 'I thought that Bakura, Kyofu and I would simply just walk out the door and start our adventures. How wrong I was, Bakura and Kyofu had decided that it would only be appropriate to see if there were any more survivors, plus they also had to look for supplies.' This will take forever I thought.

I looked over at Bakura who was now bent over, trying to pick up as many weapons as he could that had been discarded on the floor by past residents. I smirked. 'Mm nice view,' I thought while staring at the ass that was now seductively waving at me, as if to invite me over to "play."

Mentally I snorted. 'As if I were really so dumb as to just walk up and grip Bakura's ass. I don't need those sharp daggers thrown at my direction at the moment. I am not that desperate, though I might have done it if Bakura's hands weren't full of sharp deadly weapons and strong looking rope that could easily be put around my throat.'

I sighed and then looked around. Bakura was the one collecting the supplies, Kyofu was out searching for her men to see if any had survived from the clutches of the pharaohs men. I sighed. I wonder how Yugi is doing right now.

Suddenly I blinked. 'Wait wasn't Yugi's wish to learn more about Yami. I did almost fell to the ground in exasperation. Then maybe I shouldn't go after him at all.' I thought but then shook my head as if to refuse to except such a thing.

'No, I need to go find Yugi, It might have been his wish but he could still be in danger' I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt the whole shake.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Bakura yelled in outrage as a book fell of its shelf and hit him square in the head. I would have burst out laughing if it weren't for the predicament we were in.

"Whats going on I thought, as another violent tremor shook the room. Then, all of a sudden the door opened and Kyofu and a few other people came inside. Kyofu had a worried look on her face. I looked at the people behind her and blinked. There was about fifteen men, three boys, and three girls, and one girl that looked about Kyofu's age.

One of the little girls were clinging onto Kyofu's hand like it was her lifeline or something. She looked no older than 10. It was the same with the other children. Before I could ask about it Kyofu started talking.

"I searched every room and these were all the people I could find, also I was wondering if you guys knew what on earth all this shaking is about." Kyofu said. As if hearing her question, the ground started to wonder.

'This kinda feels like an earthquake but some how it's a little different.' I thought before suddenly taking a sniff of the air. My eyebrows shot up. 'Was that...smoke and acid that I smelled.' I thought. Then suddenly a flashback came back to me.

FLASHBACK

'How the hell were there hot springs in Egypt? There aren't any volcanoes or anything around here.' I thought to myself as I just stared at the very inviting looking steamy water.

"You like what you see I take it," Kyofu said cheerfully. I just nodded. "Good, luckily for us, I had found out that there was an underground lake way below where we stand at the moment, in that lake there is a dormant volcano, so thus, we got these wonderful hot springs." Kyofu said, answering my unasked question.

I blinked. "Are you telling me that you fucking built a secret hide out right on top of a volcano," I asked incredously. Kyofu nodded happily. "You can't be serious, no one could possibly be that dumb," I said, feeling dread start to gnaw into my stomach.

END OF FLASH BACK

"No you have got to be kidding me," I groaned. Kyofu and everyone else stared at me.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Kyofu asked in a worried tone as another trembled settled itself through the room. I felt my right eyebrow start twitching and my hands turn into angrily shaking fists.

"Kyofu you idiot!" I yelled as I looked at her. 'Ra, was this just another one of those damn anime moments when everything always seems to happens to the unfortunate heros who in this new twist, happens to be me.' I thought in agitation.

"Now why the hell am I the idiot." Kyofu snapped. I looked at dead in the eye.

"Stupid, you built this whole Ra damn hide out on top of a freaking dormant volcano, and now its finally decided to wake up, and now all of us are going to be blown up and burned to ashes cause you fucking wanted a Ra damned Hot spring." I yelled.

Kyofu just blinked owlishly at me. "What do you mean, the volcano's dead, how can it just wake up." Kyofu asked. I rolled my eyes. Bakura seemed to get what the hell I was talking about cause he turned wide eyes towards Kyofu.

"You built a hide out right on the fucking top of a volcano," he asked in a voice full of dread. Kyofu nodded.

"Was that a bad thing," Kyofu asked in a meek voice. Another tremble in the room answered her question.

"Lets get the hell out of here then, why are we just fucking standing here for," Bakura yelled before putting all the stuff he had gathered in the bag. There were seven bags filled with cargo lying at his feet.

Kyofu and I quickly grabbed one as some of the other men grabbed a bag. Then we all took off. I had not been out of the hide out before besides the training track so I had no idea where we were going. Some of the older men were carrying children as they rushed by. I panted.

I was still so tired from all the training Bakura and I had done earlier. 'Mental note: never trust Kyofu to find a good hideout' I thought as I kept running. But unfortunately I was falling behind. Bakura seemed to notice this because he slowed down just enough to grab my wrist before dragging me off with the others.

I panted tiredly as I tried to keep up with his fast pace. The stuff in the bag was weighing me down to much. Bakura growled before jumping behind me and grabbing the bag off my back so he could put it on his own.

"Come on, hurry up," he barked. I winced at his tone, it was the same one Bakura would use on me so long ago. I felt Bakura grab my hand again before we went speeding off after the others. The earthquakes started to quiet down for a minute. I looked up and saw Kyofu stop.

"Huh, that's odd, the earthquakes stopped," Kyofu said happily. I rolled my eyes. 'Is this girl for real.

"Don't slow down you idiot, right now is one of the most deadliest stages of an erupting volcano," I yelled. Kyofu gave me another owl like look.

"How so?"

"This is the calm before the storm you moron, now run like hell," I yelled as Bakura and I went running past the still shocked girl. When I looked back I saw Kyofu sprinting like hell behind me.

"WAHHHH DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kyofu whined. I sweat dropped. This girl was completely hopeless. 'How the hell did she become a thief with an attitude like that?' I thought as I continued running. We were going up and down spirals and mazes of steps.

I blinked. 'Ra why me' I complained as I tried to keep up with the others. I then looked over at Bakura's hand. 'Oh right, this is my punishment for falling in love with a thief' I thought sarcastically.

I then blushed. 'This was the first time Bakura had EVER held my hand, might as well enjoy it while it lasts right?' I thought before giving Bakura a barely noticeable squeeze. I then began running faster, as if an invisible force were pushing me on.

'I won't be a weakling anymore, especially in front of Bakura.' I thought in a determined sort of tone. With that thought, Bakura and I raced out of hideout.

Yugi's P.O.V.

I blinked as I looked around. Its been only five hours that I have been captured and so far so good. Everywhere I looked there were either A.) captives tied in very thick ropes so they won't escape, B.) Soldiers with very pointy weapons in their hands and drunk sort of smirks on their faces, or C.) Servants serving the drunken like soldiers drinks which would probably only make them more drunk.

At the moment I was also tied in very thick ropes but er...I have long since gotten out of them since my small frame was able to get through the ropes. I think those other guys are too drunk to notice, but I pretend I'm tied anyways.

I looked around once more. I could see Akuun just a few yards away from me, tied to a cactus and flirting with a random servant girl but there was still no sign of Ryou, Bakura or Kyofu. Earlier on Akuun had told me that Bakura had arrived and I instantly knew it was the past form of Ryou's Yami.

I sighed. 'I wonder if Ryou is okay.' I thought sadly as I stared at my feet. Tears started to form at my eyes as I started to think about all the stuff that could have happened to him. I sniffed and then rubbed my eyes with my free hands.

'Don't think like that Yugi, Ryou is a lot stronger than people give him credit for, he'll be just fine.' I thought firmly, I kept repeating this mantra inside my head so that way it would keep me from bawling my eyes out like some little kid.

I looked up to see Akuun. He was sighing and looking around. I blinked when I noticed he was looking at something. 'Eh, whats he looking at' I thought before following his gaze.

Blink...blink...BLUSH.

On the other side of the camp we were stuck at there was what looked like a concubine with half her clothes off. My naturally wide eyes were probably twice their normal size now. The girl's only clothing was what looked like a sparkly bra and a g-string as well as a VERY thin thong with but a sparkly towel like cloth hanging down the front.

But that is not all that made me blush. It was the fact that she had her back towards me as she was bending over some guy who was laying down, so she could feed him grapes, which of course gave me a full view of her very tan rear.

Suddenly I felt something trickling down my face. 'Gah a nose bleed' I thought in embarrassment but as my right hand clenched my nose to stop the bleeding, my eyes never strayed from the girl's ass.

'I wonder how a person can actually get their but tanned, does she always walk around like that, is that how her butt is so brown or is it natural.' I thought. Then I started thinking back to my Yami.

'In his Egyptian form, is his butt tanned or is it a lighter color than his skin?' I randomly thought. 'What in the, why the heck am I suddenly thinking about the color of Yami's butt, its not like I want to know or anything, its not like I would ever know anyways.' I thought sadly.

'Why am I thinking this, Ryou would be so disappointed if he knew I was thinking of Yami's butt color rather then Ryou's safety' I thought, mentally scolding myself.

I then looked around. No one was watching me. I slowly got up out of my 'tied up' position and stealthily crawled over to Akuun who still hasn't taken his eyes off the girl's visible butt. I rolled my eyes.

When I was crouched right next to him, Akuun was still oblivious to my appearance. I ticked my eye brow in agitation. 'Guess I have been around Ryou too long, I am starting to show the same signs as him when I get annoyed.' I thought in shock.

"Akuun, you who, anyone home," I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. He seemed to snap out of his trance as he looked at me with a flush of embarrassment. I watched him turn his head to look back at the girl before suddenly his eyes widened as he did a retake on what was going on.

"How and when did you get over here," Akuun asked in a surprised voice. I sighed in exasperation. 'I was not at the best mood. What with being taken away from my own time, my only real friend that I actually know here, and being kidnaped.'

"I got out of the ropes cause I was err...skinny enough to slip through them and I got here just a one minute ago," I said, slightly wincing when I had almost said that I was "small" enough to slip through the ropes.

Akuun blinked for a second before giving me a cat like grin.

"Great, do me a favor and take off my necklace okay," Akuun said. I gave him a weird look before taking off the necklace I had just now noticed. It was nothing special. Just a crimson chain necklace.

"Good job Yugi, now look for the clasp on it kay, when you find it, there should be a green switch looking thing, press it down," Akuun instructed. I did as told. When I finally pulled down the switch I had bite my lip to keep in a shriek of surprise when suddenly a blade came out of no where.

'A switch blade,' I thought in awe as I stared at it.

"Now Yugi, cut the ropes, Bakura made that himself so it is extra sharp, and be careful, don't cut your thumb off kay." Akuun said. I nodded before I silently started cutting the thick rope. I could feel my muscles spasm from all the work I was doing with my arm. Finally the rope came loose.

Akuun rolled his shoulders to get the sore muscles to work properly before getting into a more comfortable sitting position.

"So now what," I asked after a minute of silence.

"We get the hell out of here," Akuun said. I blinked up at him with confusion.

"But what about the others," I asked. 'What would happen to them. We can't just leave them like last weeks garbage.' I thought while looking at the captives. Akuun smirked.

"That is why I am here silly, all I have to do is untie one of the men with my knife then, the man will set someone else free and it will go on until everyone is free, its our code," Akuun said. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, good cause I thought you were just going to leave them all here," I said happily. Akuun just sighed and shook his head.

"Really Yugi, do you trust me that little, why you break my poor abused heart with your cruel words," Akuun said while dramatically putting his right hand to his heart. I giggled.

"Sorry Akuun, I'll remember next time how incredibly sensitive your poor heart truly is," I said while trying to hold back my laughter. The last thing that we need is to be caught again because I was laughing at a very poor done joke. Akuun winked at me before rushing off to go untie a few people. I quietly followed him, not wanting to be left alone.

Soon Akuun had untied a man who in turn took out a dagger from his shoe and went to go off and help someone off in the shadows. I blinked once more. 'How are they able to hide their weapons so well?' I thought.

"Come on Yugi, we need to untie at least two more people before we leave. I smiled before happily following Akuun. I had to admit this was kind of exciting, running around like a mouse who was trying to not get caught by the vicious cat.

Soon we had untied two more people. Akuun had whispered a question into the last person we released, ear. The person nodded before taking off his shirt. I blinked for like the thousandth time that day.

Suddenly the man took out three very long daggers that had sheaths on them. He gave two of them to Akuun before rushing off while putting his shirt back on.

"Yugi take this," Akuun said before handing me one of the daggers. Okay now I was POSITIVE that my eyes were five times their normal size.

"B-but Akuun, I don't know how to use daggers," I said meekly as I fumbled with the deadly weapon. Akuun rolled his eyes.

"I'll teach you later alright, just keep that with you incase of emergencies. You never know when you might need it." Akuun said.

"Um, where do I put it." I asked nervously. Akuun smirked.

"Give me your belt," Akuun said. I blinked. Before I had been taken away from the hide out I had put back on my leather belts and chains, not truly feeling complete without them on. I still had on my book bag as well, some fruit, candy and meat were stored inside it with some of my school supplies.

Nervously I took off my leather belt from around my waist before giving it to Akuun. Akuun studied it for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision. He took the dagger out of the sheath and cut into the well worn leather, creating two loop holes in it.

He then sheathed the dagger and put it through the loop holes.

"Put it on," He said. I carefully put the belt back on. The dagger had been put in where it was against my book. It was kinda uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while Akuun said before grabbing my wrist and moving quickly through the shadows.

"Where are we going," I asked while looking around to see if anyone had spotted us. It was now night time so everything was completely dark. 'I wish Yami were here, I thought sadly, not noticing the glowing white card in my back pack.

PRESENT TIMES: Bakura's P.O.V.

'I couldn't turn my back for a second with Ryou could I. Great just great. Just peachy. It seems just too natural for Ryou to some how wind up with the game Egyptian wish in his and Yugi's grasp. Stupid baka pharaoh for not watching out for Ryou.' I thought in anger.

I wanted to punch something. Yami's face was starting to look pretty tempting at the moment too. I sighed and took calming breaths. Coming back to Domino just to get back into punching the pharaoh was not what I had planned when I had left here.

'The reason I left was because I had been trying to get better at controlling myself. Ryou didn't deserve what I did to him. Trying to force him to become something he was not was not fair to both him and me. I was hoping that once I got back we could start all over again with the roles of being Yami and Hikari. I clicked my tongue. Seems like that isn't going to happen anytime soon I thought angrily while glaring at the pharaoh.

I sighed dejectedly before picking up the cards Yugi and Ryou had dropped and started shuffling the deck. 'The only way to get to Ryou is to wish to get to Ryou. But to wish to get to Ryou would mean I would have to win the game. I glared at Yami, he too would have to win if he wanted to get to Yugi.' I thought as I continued to shuffle the deck.

'Now what card did Ryou use to get both him and Yugi to have a draw' I thought before using the millennium ring to call the card out of the deck and show me what Ryou could have possibly used.

The other three in the room watched as the deck in my hands started to glow a faint silver before one card on its own slided out of the deck and floated over to my face so I could see what it was.

Golden Steps was what the card said. I blinked. 'Golden steps, how in the name of Ra could Ryou have possibly had drawn this card?' I thought while staring at the card in awe.

"What card is that Bakura," Marik asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Oh I remember that card, it is said that its almost impossible to pick out this card during the game, only someone with a strong heart and will as well as great strength could pull it out," said Marik.

"Eh, are you talking about the card Golden Steps, why did you pull that out Bakura?" Malik asked me. I looked at him with a wide eyed look.

"Because apparently this is the card Ryou had used to make a draw with Yugi and gain his wish," I said in a shocked voice.

"Really no way, Ryou pulled that out, amazing, I didn't think he was strong at all," Marik said. My eyebrow ticked in agitation. I then clenched my hand into a fist and without thinking, punched Marik right in the chin. I listened as he fell on the ground with a cry of pain as I once again took in deep breaths so that way I wouldn't murder my best friend.

"What the fuck was that for," Marik shouted after he finally recovered from his latest injury. I fought the urge to punch his lights out before turning around so I was now facing him. I gave him a menacing glare that put Kaiba to shame.

"Because you faggot, you just practically insulted my hikari right in my face, you moron," I growled. He blinked owlishly at me before giving me a sheepish grin.

"Oh sorry bout that, heh heh, its just the last time I saw Ryou he was crying like a little..." Marik was cut off from what he was about to say when Malik covered his mouth with his left hand while whacking his head with his other hand.

"Shut up you imbecile, the last thing Bakura needs right now is you and your damn smart ass remarks," Malik snapped.

"Mmph, mowmie," Marik said in an attempt to say owie as he rubbed his now bruised head. When Malik finally removed his hand from Marik's mouth the man instantly sighed in relief.

"Mm Malik honey, how come your never that rough when we're in bed?" Marik asked with a goofy grin. You could faintly see a vein twitch in Malik's forehead as he glared at Marik before with all his might, punched Marik on the cheek, causing the lecherous blonde to go unconscious.

"Well there is one problem solved," Yami muttered before turning to me. I continued to shuffle the deck.

"So what do we do now?" Yami asked while watching me shuffle my deck. Yami I want you to pack a shit load of food, Malik, go and get all my weapons and old clothing in my bag downstairs and Marik, just pretend you don't exist," I said in a calm tone as I started to set up the game.

When all had been collected and done everyone had settled around the game. It had been decided that Marik and Malik would join as well, just in case, that way if for some reason that seemed quite possible that Yami and Yugi would be in trouble, we would have extra help.

Yami had wrote a note before he sat down so that he let the others know that he was going out for Yugi out of town. I rolled my eyes at the lame excuse.

"Alright, lets play," I said before drawing my cards.

* * *

So how was that chapter eh. TELL ME. Remember THE REVIEW PRICE OF THE WEEK IS 17 REVIEWS. READ AND REVIEW. REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW. Anyways thank you so much for your reviews. I have never had so many before. :cries: THANKS! Also another announcement.

A new mission called love has finally been complete. a sequel will be coming out soon kay. I also made a new yusxkur story called an ironic forbidden love. Read and review it when you can. Well thats everything. hope you enjoyed the chapter. bai bai.


	9. the egyptian human creatures

Konnichi wa minna-san. I am unimaginably sorry about the delay on my fanfiction. You can blame school for that. Such an evil and wretched place it is. Math...for one and a half hours. nuuuuuuuuuu. and not to mention my first week of high school. Kyaaaa.

So many confusing stairways and hallways, I think it puts Yami's mind to shame. oh dear ra WHY did you let the invention of school come to pass. Damn the person who dare even thought of making a school. If the person weren't already dead then I would have killed him by now. eh heh heh.

Forgive me for my rambling. I know its annoying. Just giving out another stupid and unwanted excuse as to why I am late on my updating. T.T just got home from school...summer school...nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. And tomorrow I have to have my picture taken...NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Disclaimer: Dear people who have taken the time to read my fic,  
Yugioh does not belong to me, but I know if it did, you guys would be a whole lot happier cause then it would mean that I would update more and we all probably know that it will probably not happen anytime soon...unfortunately. Now for the reviews.

* * *

AnimeLoverAngel: Don't worry. I'll try to make this as unconfusing as i can cause i could never make anything confusing cause i am usually nonconfusing but then again math is confusing so are you confused now cause i am confused. sweatdrop 

DreamCherry66: you poor thing. being subjected to evil school. oh you poor dear thing. here this chappie will make you feel better.

ficfan3484: We shall see if it will. Right now I have no idea. Please ask my brain. Brain: sorry on vacation. Vixenia: sweatdrop

redconvoy: nyahahaha, i did too. so you like it then. WAHOO.

Shinigami: Hm I don't know if i can get a setoxjoey in this fic. I might in later chapters. hmm, or i could make a joeyxseto ficcie. i always love those. the first yugioh yaoi that i had read. I shall make one. when I can...which might take a while. mew, anyways malik is the hikari and marik is the Yami. don't ask why. I can never tell whos who.

sglily: Yay I am soooooo happy you liked it. I need to make my fics longer though. like yours. Your story puts A in awesome. I give it a perfect ten. its my favorite ryouxbakura. thank you for reading this fic.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Guess you'll have to wait and see. though i'll give you a hint. the golden steps card is not the only way to get all four of them to egypt

T.Lei: Yay glad you liked it. but i know you'll like this one

emma: Thank you for threatening theevil people who wouldn't review even to this day. i appreciate it.nyahahaha

Carmen-Nemrac: thank you mew. my mom appreciates it as much as me. ah mothers birthday. the day you get cake. and ice cream. and blow out the candles before her. almost set my hair on fire when I tried blowing the candles out before she could. nyahaha. thanks for the review

Chaos Guardian Seth: really you like him being a thief.Yes i do too. though youko-kun looks so much better in a thieving outfit.:sparkly eyes:

Kane-chan: Nyahahaha. wait till you see what I have planned in the next chapter you'll love it. nyahahaha. its pretty funny

zeb: O.O T.T O.O YAY A LOYAL FAN. I WUV YOU SO MUCH.Eh hem. anyways thank you for the review. I appreciate it

Ryou VeRua: Yup its definitely helping with the seventeen review thing. Hope you review again. it makes me happy. -glomps-

LunaBakura-chan: Glad you liked it. well you could say that I am the awesomest ryouxbakura writer ever...no...aw why not. wahhh. oh well. nyahahaha

ForestWalker: let me check...nope its the sixteenth review. ONLY ONE MORE.

thelly: O.O am i suppose to answer that question. Well if I must answer then I would say Yami's butt cheek would be a pale brown from being massaged naked under the warm rays of Ra. Maybe a pale white in modern times. Maybe I'll haveYugi take a sneak peak at both so he can compare them. nyahahaha. Yay thelly you are the lucky number seventeen reviewer. feel proud. .

Sisi-cat-chan: Okay I updated. Would have done it yesterday but my computer wasn't working right for some dumb reason. Thank you for the review.

ya dont know me: Thank you so much for reviewing. I truly do appreciate it. THANK YOU THANK YOU MY ADORING FAN. :sweatdrop:

* * *

Ryou's P.O.V. 

It took a complete thirty minutes to get out of the hide out. Took another thirty minutes to get the hell out of the place. We never stopped running though. Just kept running...and running...and running.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh my legs hurt, can we stop now, I am sure that thing won't get us now, come on, if we keep going it's not going to be the volcano that kills me, but my aching feet," Kyofu whined as she started falling behind from the rest. I rolled my eyes.

'How can she complain about her legs when there is a volcano going off right behind us. Just as I was about to yell at the moron, the women that was about Kyofu's age who had, now that I noticed, orange and black hair, got next to the green headed women and wacked her upside the head.

I smirked. 'I like that girl, at least she knows how to keep even the queen in line.' I thought as suddenly, Kyofu's feet didn't seem to hurt anymore and she started running full speed ahead like a mad women.

Soon after we decided to rest, feeling far enough away to be able to stay out of hells path.

"Wow pretty," I heard Kyofu say as she watched the once secret hideout now go up with a big boom and huge amount of smoke. I rolled my eyes again. Another smack on the head was heard and you could hear that familiar "wahhhhhhhhhhhhh," from miles away. I then saw the same women with the orange and black hair sit beside me, Bakura was busy counting weapons on the other side of the area to notice.

"Hey, don't worry about our leader, she might act like a bumbling idiot most of the time, but she is quite well known for her skills, call it multiple personality disorder if you will," the tiger headed person said. I blinked and smiled.

"Oh really, I guess you can't tell her err... wonderful skilled side with her always acting like a moron huh, by the way I'm Ryou." I said, feeling quite safe around this women. I then took notice to her appearance.

Her hair was a sparkling deep orange color with black stripes and orange bangs with black tips. Her eyes were a slit eyed, greenish gold color, which gave her a cat like appearance. Golden kohl laced her eyes.

(AN: forgive me if I didn't spell khol right, I really have no idea how to spell it)

Her lips had deep black lipstick on it and she also had high cheek bones. For her clothes she wore a tight silk like shirt that had the sleeves ripped off and it only covered half her stomach. It was a black shirt with orange stripes shooting up and down it.

Her Chinese like fighting pants were orange with black electric bolts on it. Black moccasins adorned her feet and on her left ankle were three black anklets while on the right she had three gold ones. Earrings with black fangs that seemed to come from an animals mouth were on her ears while tight golden metal, or possibly gold, necklaces were on her neck. It reminded me of Malik's necklace.

She had a pretty well built figure and her hair seemed to go a little past her waist. I looked closer at her back at saw a glaring, open mouth tiger glaring at me. I blinked. She reminded me of a tiger.

"Well then, forgive my rudeness, my name is Tora, I am the second fastest women in the group, beaten only by my cousin, Elle." Tora said politely. I blinked again and smiled widely at her.

"I take it you really like tigers then huh," I asked while looking over her appearance once more before noticing the black bracelets on her wrists.

"Yes, I came originally from a foreign place called India, there were lots of tigers back there, unfortunately I had been sold off as a slave from there and so I escaped when I got to Egypt and that is how Kyofu found me." Tora said kindly.

"Wow India, thats pretty faraway," I said while taking in her lightly tanned skin.

"But wouldn't your tan be a little bit darker then, no offense, just wondering," I asked while slightly holding up my hands to defend myself somehow. Tora chuckled before nodding.

"Yes, that might be so, but I had, for most of my life, been kept inside my house as a slave, and it wasn't until I wasn't being sold off did I saw the most amazing creature, a tiger who had somehow gotten on board the boat that had been taking me off. It had been a pregnant mother who was trying to find a safe place to give birth, men were going to kill that beautiful creature, but I wouldn't let them, so I had with all my might, slammed into the men, causing them to fall overboard. That wondrous had creature had saved me, when a man had tried to stab me with his blade, she bit him, killing him instantly," Tora said, her eyes glazed over by fond memories.

I blinked. 'Wow, no wonder she dresses like a tiger' I thought as I continued to listen to her tale.

"When those evil men were all gone, I had hid the tiger in my room where it could not be found easily. The tiger trusted me. We became good friends somehow, and soon after she gave birth to gorgeous cubs. We escaped together, her and I. I named her Domosa. She was so magnificent. So were her children. She had three blessed off spring." Tora continued.

'Wow, she must really love that tiger' I thought as I watched her.

"When Kyofu found us, she was intrigued about me befriending such a destructive creature that she invited me to her group of thieves, Domasa had become my partner as well as companion, the group cherished her like the greatest treasure," Tora said happily and I could just feel the pride radiating from her.

"So um, where is she then, I would like to meet her." I asked. Suddenly she frowned and her bangs shielded her eyes.

"She died, not to long ago, she had become old, but her beautiful cubs had flourished into wonderful animals, Bakura and Kyofu had somehow snuck tigers out of foreign countries so that way they could mate and grow in numbers, right now I only have a few cubs, the elder tigers are out in other secret bases, animals are great to rely on with missions if they can adapt well, so each of us have our own individual animal symbol and animal to rely on for thieving. Mine is the tiger." Tora explained.

I nodded in amazement. 'Wow I never knew animals could be thieves. They must train them like hell before letting them go on missions.' I thought as I stared at Tora.

"So where are the cubs," I asked in interest. Tora immediately brightened up.

"Fortunately, I had been able to save them all, I had put them in bags just in case, they should be with Kyofu, as well as the other animals, unless they were captured of course," Tora said before leading me over to Tora who was at the moment in a tent like thing. Vaguely in the distance I could hear the volcano going off. 'My life is just plain weird isn't it' I thought, smirking.

We walked inside the camp only to find Kyofu surrounded by animals, at the moment she was cuddling a raccoon. I blinked. 'Aren't raccoons...I don't know...er...feisty and dangerous, then again, aren't tigers' I thought while staring at her.

"Oh hi guys, I was just checking on Akuun's animal, I take it Tora explained about our animals huh," Kyofu said brightly as the raccoon started pulling on her hair.

"So Kyofu, which one is yours," I asked while Tora walked over and picked up a cute little tiger cub that for some odd reason, did not have any stripes besides the black striped like rings on its wrists and ankles and the black ears and black star on its forehead, two stripes were on its cheeks as well. All in all, it was both adorable, deadly, and odd. Kyofu smirked.

"Mine is this cute little guy," Kyofu said before gently picking up a...mongoose. I blinked and looked closely at the animal.

"A mongoose...but Kyofu, you look nothing at all like a mongoose," I said while staring at the thing. Kyofu huffed before rolling her eyes and cooing to her 'cute' mongoose.

"You don't have to look like your animal to be like one, you just have to be able to be a companion to it, be able to work like a real team with it. I blinked and made an O like form with my mouth.

"So what is Bakura's animal?" I asked while looking at all the different types of animals. Kyofu blinked before smirking as well as Tora. They both then began to chuckle lightly.

"Is there a joke here that I don't know about." I asked, feeling slightly annoyed. This only caused the two to burst out in laughter.

"Sorry, um, Bakura's animal is over there, here why don't I show you," Kyofu said before putting her animal down and bouncing over to where ever.

"This cute lil guy belongs to Bakura," Kyofu said before snuggling some animal that I could not see yet. When she was right in front of me I looked at the animal and gasped.

In her arms, ears perked up and tongue lolled out, was what looked like an albino fox. A fennec fox to be exact otherwise known as the desert fox. It had snowy white fur, that, not even with the Egyptian heat, turned the slightest bit of the normal tan color that it was known to. I had read about them, and seen there pictures in the library not to long ago.

"Why is it white, shouldn't he be tan or something," I asked while slightly scratching one of his very large ears.

(AN: sorry to bother you guys, but after I write this I will make a link in my bio so that way you can look and see a picture of a real live fennec fox. They are cute little critters, I want one.)

"So what is his name," I asked curiously as the fox gave me a teasing nip on the finger. Tora gave me a wry smile.

"It's a she, he, the dope who wouldn't know a good name even if it bit him in the ass, named his animal...Vix," Kyofu said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes. It was just like Bakura to give his animal as easy a name as possible.

"I'm surprised he didn't called her It," I said while slightly petting the cute little fox.

"Really, yes that would seem like Bakura wouldn't it, but in all honesty, this little vixen is the best of the best in our group, she's small, easy to train, very smart, quick on her feet, and can be all around sadistic, just like Bakura though easy to train doesn't seem to describe him now does it," Kyofu mocked.

"Can I hold her," I asked lightly.

"Of course you can, I am sure Bakura won't mind, as long as you don't hurt her, I swear, the guy loves her more than he does me, his fiancé, sometimes I think he would rather marry her than he would me, doesn't that just seem odd," Kyofu said cluelessly. I smirked though I heard a faint cracking in my heart at the words fiancé and Bakura.

Suddenly Vix made a loud yipping noise, that in my opinion, sounded like those squeaky tones from the super market. Just as I got a good grip on her I turned around only to be face to face with Bakura. Vix gave out another giddy yip, wagging her cute white and black tipped tail before raising her right paw in an adorable manner.

Bakura gave Vix an amused smirk before looking back at me. I must look like a moron, staring at him like a deer caught in head lights like I am right now. Needless to say, I was embarrassed.

"Ryou, you should rest, we might need to leave this place soon so I want you to restore your energy before we go off again, the same goes for you Kyofu," Bakura said sternly. I nodded but gave a questioning look towards Tora. I really had no idea where I was sleeping tonight.

Suddenly, Bakura grabbed Kyofu and I by the arm and started dragging us of.

"Tora, please put the animals to sleep for the day, and Vix is sleeping with me," Bakura yelled over his shoulder while dragging us away. Soon enough Kyofu was dropped off (literally) at her tent and Bakura began dragging me farther. All of a sudden, I was beginning to think Kyofu was very lucky to be dropped of sooner then I was.

After a few minutes, Bakura arrived at another tent where he dragged me and Vix into. Vix gave me a reassuring lick on the chin to try and calm my nerves.

"You'll be sleeping here with me tonight, there are not enough tents so we have to share tents with everyone, since your new here and I am most likely the only male you know, then you will be sleeping in here, do you understand." Bakura said calmly.

"Yes...Bakura, I understand," I replied before gently laying down on one of futon's that were laid out. Vix curled up into a small white fluff ball on my stomach before falling a sleep. I sighed in relief when Bakura walked out of the tent. It at least meant I had some time to myself.

'This is going to be one hell of a long night.' was my last thought before drifting off into a light sleep.

Yugi's P.O.V.

'Crud' was all I could think right now. Once again, we had been captured, this time by even more guards then before.

"Hey, kid, the weird haired boy over there, serve me a drink will ya," one of the guards yelled, laughing sadistically.

'Double crud' I thought in exasperation. Unfortunately for me, I happened to be what they nicknamed, weird haired boy, I also happened to be what they called, the new servant boy or the cutie newbie. 'Ryou, where are you when I need you' I thought sulkingly while walking over to the man with his drink.

I had heard from one of the guards that we wouldn't get to the palace till late evening tomorrow. I sighed. This was not how I planned this so called adventure would turn out. I wonder if this little getting kidnaped thing will happen often. I mean, lets face it here, its obvious who usually gets in the most trouble around here. Me. That is probably why I got a yami in the first place...right.

'I wonder where Yami is right now? Does he notice I'm gone. Is he even looking for me. Yami has been ignoring me lately...hasn't he. So maybe he doesn't miss me at all, but surely the others miss me...right.' I thought while absent mindedly drawing circles in the sand.

"Yugi are you alright," asked a familiar voice. I blinked before turning around, seeing Akuun there.

"Hi Akuun," I said brightly. It was nice to know that I wasn't completely alone here.

"Hey I want you to meet someone. Its normal for us thieves to watch out for each other so I have assigned you a partner to look out for you." Akuun explained. I blinked and nodded vigorously.

"Okay where is he," I asked happily.

"She, and where she is, is right behind me. Yugi I would like you to meet Elle. Elle meet Yugi," Akuun said before stepping aside and showing a girl who was A LOT taller than me. Heck she was about Akuun's size. This girl was a bit different though.

Her hair was a dark blue with baby blue streaks in it, a turquoise like color was her bangs color. Her eyes, a bright turquoise with a hint of lilac in their depths. Light blue kohl shaded over her eye lids, giving her a seductive appearance. She also had high cheek bones.

Her hair was in a high ponytail with feathers ringing the scrunchy. She wore an electric blue silk shirt that had the sleeves slit, so that if she ran, the sleeves would float behind her in wing sort of fashion. Her shirt was also cut a couple inches away from her breasts, so they did show some modesty...just not a lot. 'Oh well, I've seen Tea make most of these girls here modest.' I thought.

Anyways, Elle also had dark blue Chinese fighting pants, like the ones you see in fighting animes. She had a figure that most girls would die for. Glittery silver lips as well. On her right ankle, she had a beaded anklet with silver bead feathers while on her left she had the same, only they were baby blue. She also had a nice darkish tan skin and glittery blue nail polish on.

For some odd reason she didn't wear shoes. 'She looks like a...bird' I thought.

"Hiya, my name is Elle, nice to meet you cutie Yugi." She said in a light voice that even though she was right in front of me, sounded like anyone could hear her no matter how far away. 'Just like a bird' I thought in amazement.

I then looked at her shoulders and blinked. There on her shoulder, was a beautiful blue bird that at the moment, I don't know the name of. I then noticed some markings on her shoulder blades.

"What are those markings on your shoulders," I asked curiously. She gave me an owlish look, that for some odd reason...reminded me of Kyofu. Suddenly she started pulling her shirt off.

"Elle, be modest, pull up your sleeves not your shirt, geesh." Akuun said in exasperation. I had by now hid my eyes behind my hands but even so I peaked through my fingers. Elle blushed and laughed nervously.

"Eh heh heh, yeah I knew that, just teasing you guys." Elle said in a bubbly, but still bird like voice.

"I'm sorry Yugi, if there is anyone in this very huge world that could ever be the next Kyofu, it would be Elle, the two practically have twin personalities I swear." Akuun said in exasperation.

"Hey is that supposed to be an insult cause if it is, then it sucked," Elle said with a cute pout. The bird on her shoulder gave out a soft, beautiful whistle. Elle smiled before gently petting the bird.

"So...um Elle what is on your shoulder, you still have yet to show me...properly." I asked, though still somewhat nervous with having Elle show me anything that remotely had to do with even pulling up any article of clothing. 'Though she did have a pretty good body, even I can admit that," I thought with a blush.

After that little scenario I learned that of Elle's right shoulder blade she had what looked like a black Ibis while on the left was a beautifully done, but probably painfully done as well, blue phoenix.

A picture of the very same bird that was on Elle's shoulder was tattooed on her back as well.

"Wow, there so beautiful but...didn't it hurt when you had that thing tattooed on you." I asked shyly. I mean come on, that had got to have hurt...a lot.

"Oh sure it hurt like Ra had sent me on fire or something but this was nothing compared to when I got a pair of wings tattooed on my ass," Elle said happily. I gave her a wide eyes.

(AN: nyahahahahaha, omg, during the sentence I gave her wide eyes, instead of eyes I put down ass so yugi had gave her wide ass. Nyahahahahaha. Excuse me sorry. I just figured it was funny. Well anyways, hope you are enjoying the fic so far. I know I am.)

"You have wings tattooed on your...cheeks." I asked, not wanting to say the A word, feeling I would probably die of laughter. 'Ra Ryou would have loved to hear that.' I thought with amusement.

"Oh Yugi you silly goof, not my cheeks my ass, butt, you know, buttocks, the firm bulge of skin on my tail bone, my cute sexy lil perky rear as you could say." Elle said before turning away from my now burning red face.

"Here Yugi, I'll show you," Elle said cheerfully before...

(AN: okay I know these notes are getting pretty fucking annoying but I just want to make one thing clear. Elle is not perverted in anyway, she is just blissfully ignorant and clueless like Kyofu. So no remarks about her...attitude. I just needed a perky character in the story okay. NO PUN JOKES ON HER. Because Elle is awesome. Hope you laugh like hell at the next sentence.)

Elle then pulled down her pants to reveal...her as she said cute sexy lil perky rear.

'...'

'...'

'Is she...is she mooning me' I thought with shock as I stared at the tattoos that surely marked her butt. I was now quite sure my eyes had doubled their size which seemed quite impossible until now. On the right cheek, there was a black winged angel sitting down with her arms holding her legs to her chest.

On the right cheek there was a white angel in the same position except, the black winged angel had her wings somewhat shielding her body while the white winged angel had her wings spread out and her head tilted back, a light smile on her face.

"Wow Elle, thats one fine little ass you got there," Akuun said as he lightly smacked her butt. The next thing I knew the pants were back on and Akuun was taking a first class trip across the camp site. I blinked.

"Ooh why that little perv, the next time I see him I am going to make his life so messed up that it will make hell look like a spa." Elle said with anger, and as if to show off her aggravation, the feathers in her scrunchie started to stand up on edge.

"JERK, DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKER, TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN AND YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF WISHING IT WAS A MAN YOU SMACKED, GOT THAT YOU STUPID NO GOOD COCK SUCKING PUSSY," Elle screamed, her fist shaking threateningly up in the air.

"Eh heh heh, Elle you think you might want to calm down just a little...," I stammered while slowly edging myself away from her. Slowly, oh so slowly.

"AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YUGI!" Elle roared as she turned on her...feet. 'Why isn't she wearing shoes' I wondered. Then again. I guess I shouldn't be worrying about what she is wearing and be more worried about how to get away.

And you want to know what I did. Yup you guessed it. I ran like my ass was on fire.

"Aaaaaaaaah," I screamed as I started running for my life. Elle easily caught up so I sped up my poor short little legs. 'I should be growing at least a foot with all the exercise I do.' I thought though Elle kind of made me wish I was taller, maybe I could run faster.

"What are you a cheetah of something?" I yelled over my shoulder. We continued to run in circles around the camp and let me tell you IT WAS A PRETTY HUGE CAMP. Anime tears started falling out of my eyes like waterfalls as I continued to run away.

Then too soon Elle grabbed me from behind and squeezed me to her...breasts. I never knew a girl to have such err...alluring things before. Though even so, Yami was still my one and only. So sue me. I'm a bisexual. Got a problem with that, then take it up with Yami...cause I don't want to listen to you right now.

Elle then did a first class horror to me...she began...cuddling me like a teddy bear and rubbing her cheeks against my face...NOT THOSE CHEEKS THE OTHER ONE, THE ONES ON HER FACE...I think.

"Oh Yugi your such a cutie. I don't think I have ever seen such a cute ten year old before. But you are super cute you know that. Unlike those other bratty ten year olds." Elle cooed as she continued snuggling me, I could see the giant pink hearts in her eyes.

My eyebrow twitched. '10. How could she think I Yugi Mouto was a little ten year old. I am not THAT short...am I?' I thought in aggravation and curiosity

(AN: sorry to annoy you again. lol. I know its getting pretty damn annoying huh. Well anyways has anyone ever made you look younger then you really are by your height. It happens all the time. Wahhhh, its practically my friends favorite past time to remind me on how unnormally untall I am...wow untall isn't even a word. Well now it is. Anyways, sorry for the interruption. Enjoy the story. .)

"I'M NOT TEN, AND I'M NOT SHORT, I'M ALMOST SIXTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." I yelled at the top of my lungs, swinging my arms every which way.

Okay, I admit I probably do look like a ten year old on a temper tantrum, but for the love of Ra, why can't people see I'm sixteen. People still question why I am in high school and not in elementary. Its annoying as hell.

"What your actually sixteen, I thought you were a little ten year old, maybe even eight. Are you sure you are sixteen. I think your lying. You couldn't POSSIBLY be almost sixteen. Your too small to be that age." Elle said, her voice laced with suspicion. A vein popped in my fore head.

'Oh yeah, blame it all on the shortness...righhhhhhtttttt' I thought in annoyance.

Bakura's P.O.V.

'Damn it all, no matter how many times I draw a card, I can't get that god damn fucking card. Where the hell is it anyways.' I thought in agitation.

"I play time void, this card throws all players besides me back in time to 8 steps ago, if I of course give up three magic cards," I said as I played the card, the figurines on the board disappeared from there original spot on the steps and reappeared eight steps back.

"Damn it Bakura, I forgot how good you were at this damn game. Not even Yami is keeping up with you. Damn you and your fucking skills, I thought we were trying to have a draw on this game, not have all three of us loose and you get to be the only one who gets your wish." Malik said, his lip formed a big pout as Marik rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Hey, just cause I want us all to win doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, sides, I would probably be better without you guys anyways, though I do wonder where the hell that hikari of mine went." I said.

After this argument we got back into the game. I smirked, of all games, this is what I was truly good at. I knew all the cards by heart. All their secret abilities. Everything. It didn't surprise me when I was but three steps away from the tomb of wishes. Everyone else, even Yami was way behind.

Heh, guess I am now the king of games now then. Then again, it might just be wanting to get Ryou back that is giving me such good luck.

"I play fox of trickery in attack mode. This little guy is a sly and mischievous creature who likes to attack anything in its way. Fox of trickery, use fox charm, this attack causes your monsters to be paralyzed for two turns," I said while laughing sadistically.

I had never told anybody that of all the cards in this deck, this was my favorite one, it reminded me of my old companion Vix. But before I had gotten Vix it was still my favorite card as a child, it was a dark thief card, and that was just what I liked, plus foxes had always been my favorite animals, not that I'll ever admit that.

"Ra damn it, Bakura how could you, you fiend, your damn fox seduced my monster into submission, I hate you and your smartness." Marik said as he gritted his teeth. I smirked.

"Am I suppose to feel sympathy for you, please Marik, you can just go to hell and burn if you hate my genius mind so much, and what the hell kind of word is smartness, then again, you never were known to use bigger words then world domination or winged dragon of Ra now were you." I asked in apathy kind of way.

Six turns later and I had made it to the tomb. I smirked.

"Looks like you loose. I'll send you a post card while I'm there alright, heh heh, no wait I couldn't now could I, I'll be somewhere else in time, well sayonara suckers." I said before opening the tomb. I wasn't known to be a tomb robber for nothing you know.

Soon enough I drew out a blank card. I looked at everyone. They for some odd reason for no possible particular idea were glaring at me. Jeesh I wonder why. I then looked at the card and sighed.

'I would love to go alone but I might need them later on.' I thought and sighed before making my wish.

"I wish everyone in this room were to be transported to the time and place where Ryou and Yugi are being bound to." I wished. Suddenly, everything became a bright light. The next thing I knew, I saw sand, lots of sand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING IN EGYPT," I yelled in dismay.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna. So did you enjoy the story. well then heres a little message. EIGHTEEN REVIEWS TILL I UPDATED. T.T i had to wait like two months till I got 17 reviews. what happened. on the seventh chapter I got like 22 reviews. now suddenly its like you guys don't wanna review. WAHHHHHHHHH. 

Okay now anyways. I would like to dedicate this fic to my three wonderful penpals, kyofu-chan, tora-chan, and elle-chan. I hope you guys like them. i wanted to make tora more crazy but tigers are usually quite... regal and diligent creatures. Anyways, I hope you guys liked them. I liked Elle. she was funny. imagine Yugi's eyes turning the size of tennis balls.

Anyways hers a little PREVIEW in bakura's p.o.v. the modern bakura.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF RA IS A FUCKING VOLCANO ERUPTING IN EGYPT." I screamed.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT MORON, LETS RUN LIKE FUCKING HELL," Marik screamed at me before high tailing it out of there. I blinked. for some reason this place seemed familiar to me. wonder why.

So what did you guys think. hope you liked it. REMEMBER EIGHTEEN REVIEWS MEW.


	10. unlikely events

Konnichi wa minna-san. Bows for forgiveness. WAHHHHH I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY! I've been restricted from my computer for a while so I wasn't able to update. But I'm updating now so that's all that counts...right.

Anyways, I have a special treat for you today. TWO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS. The first announcement is something you will ALL enjoy. Puts on Yami's game face. GET READY TO DUEL!

For the first time I am holding a character contest on my fanfiction. Okay here's the rules. You must guess MY favorite YUGIOH **pairing**. Now remember. You only get one guess. If you guess more then once you will be disqualified.

The prize of this tournament is this. You can be a your own personal character in ANY of my fanfictions. .; only one fanfiction though. The winner will be announced, if there is a winner of course, in the next chapter and will be either personally emailed or be talked to in the next chapter as to discuss what fanfiction they will be in and of course their own outfit and animal.

Now also, you must tell me your answer through a review. -.-; and no asking me what the answer is. I'll disqualify you just for annoying me. Okay well that's the first big announcement. SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT IS...

YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORESS HAS FOUND A MATE. woot. Okay I'm in love, same damn thing. . its to my best friend zack. We haven't told eachother that yet but you can expect after christmas that you'll have one VERY happy authoress.

So yeah. There is no review count for this chapter. Maybe next one. I just don't feel like making a count. .; SO DON'T FORGET TO PLAY IN THIS YEARS EGYPTIAN WISH CONTEST. Hey I'm like seto now, holding a tournament and all.

If this goes well I might make another tournament. WELL REMEMBER EVERYONE, HAVE FUN AND GET YOUR GAME ON!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugiohand I actually don't own some of the characters either.

* * *

LunaBakura-chan:Yup two lil bakuras. NYAHAHAHAHA. 

ficfan3484: don't we both. .

AnimeLoverAngel: Yup that truly is funny. WHERE THE HECK DO I COME UP WITH THIS! XD

DreamCherry66: ACK I SPELLED THEM WRONG. oopsie. sweatdrop. Oh well no big deal. Glad you liked it. bai bai. Oh and its awesome that you loved your part. . glad I did a good job on it.

Kane-chan: YUP TIGERS RULE. I'm glad you liked this. I have always wondered what it would be like to put you in a story. . comical to say the least.

Chaos Guardian Sethros: Thanks I am so glad you like this chapter. I shall keep up the good work just for you and all the rest of you awesome reviewers.

T. Lei:Y.Y YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY WITH YOUR REVIEW. thanks so much

Carmen-Nemrac: sweatdrop. Trust me I have more thenthree penpals. . thanks so much for the compliment. I'm glad you like the new characters. I always like doing something new.

go kitty kitty: -.-;You reallyknow how to spoil a person's mood don't cha. Yeah I agree, it's my duty as anauthor to update my fanfiction. Sure I understand that. But I think its also my RIGHT as an authortohear the opinions of my reviewers as well. Doknow why. Because I want to know what people think.I wanna know how to make things better inmystory.I want to know how I can improve things in my writing. Hearingopinions from different people helps to tell me ifI amdoing a good job or not. Truthfully, I could care less about how many reviews I get. All I care about is that the people like this story, and I am notgoing to find out unless I ask. So I have a RIGHT to ask. That is why Ilive in america. Freedom of speech and damn straight I'm gonnause it. .; err...sorry blew up at ya there didn't I. I am a veryshort tempered person, but like others, I have high opinions.

nercomi: Yup your the lucky 18. Glad you like this story so much so here's the review.

Taikai no za Kokoro: O.O your right...I should make some kinda pet name for one of those Bakura's...YAY.

thelly: ... I am sooooooooo not gonna answer that...Yami does. Damn it I said I wasn't going to answer that. XD Sigh your right i really need to start updating. I promise I shall as soon as I am done with this typing.

I am a Catlover: Wow I am so happy to get new reviewers all the time. I'm so happy you liked the update. Just wait and see what happens next k.

Yeyana Valentine: Yup your in this chapter yeyana-chan. -.-; now quit begging. and your welcome for updating...sadistic women.

Ryou VeRua: NYAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm glad you like my fanfiction so much to take it out on those who won't review. .; poor things...

tsucci: I want vix'smaster too. Maybe I should give vix a major part in the next update. it wouldbe fun. nyahahaha.

Kiota-chan: T.T I'm sorry but I don't even know what's gonna happen in the next update so...you'll just have to wait it out like the rest...like me. sweatdrop. But hopefully I'll update sooner this time.

Someone: -.-; really...three reviews...IN A ROW. Truthfully I don't think its gonna work...but itsstill funny to watch you try.NYAHAHAHAHA.

Shinigami:Blink blink...I've never seen back tothe future. .; but true, whatwill happen when they meet.

Tamer of Water Dragons: Yes how will they find they're hikari's. NYAHAHAHA I'm not telling. .

Sand dancer: I'm so sorry Itakeforever in updating. I'll try to update sooner thistime.

Dodo-chan: YAY I am so glad you like this story.It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Yes truly what oh what will happen when the two bakura's meet.?

err...someone: Thank you so much for liking this story. Hope you still like it later.

dreamfox23: WOW THAT'S A LONG REVIEW. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for telling me all those egyptian words. To tell ya the truth I don't know a word of egyptian so they'll come in real handy. thanks. -.- darn you made a prediction...AW WELL THEY'RE STILL GOOD IDEA'S ANYWAYS. Made me laugh so hard I couldn't breathe for a few minutes. Truthfully I don't know what I'm gonna do for the future. .;

JoeyWheelersOnlySanFangal: Ooh really. You think its original...guess it kinda is. .; Eh thats right, I need to show the lil foxies. . I shall put them up soon enough

Nirina Illusier: Really you like it. Y.Y you make me so happy. -glomps- thankies

Lindorenan: Eh I don't know let me count... ... ... O.O err...I have 31 reviews...WOOT..though that's including the people who reviewed more then once. XD

Yuri Ameno: sweatdrop. Your right. He doesn't really look ten does he. Ah well. Me and him are practically the same size so yeah, i felt the need to poke fun at both him and myself. XD

* * *

Bakura's P.O.V. (Modern Bakura) 

"WHY IN THE NAME OF RA IS A FUCKING VOLCANO ERUPTING IN EGYPT." I screamed.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT MORON, LETS RUN LIKE FUCKING HELL," Marik screamed at me before high tailing it out of there. I blinked. for some reason this place seemed familiar to me. wonder why.

I shook my head before following everyone's example and running like hell.

"YOU FUCKERS, YOU RAN OFF WITH OUT ME!" I screamed as I caught up with them.

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK WE WOULD WAIT FOR YOU!" Yami screamed as he continued to run. Molten lava was pooling around us now and suddenly I was getting very annoyed.

'Of all the Ra damn places for that hikari of mine to lead us to, why did it have to be this one.' I thought as my right eyebrow began to twitch. 'Ah well, I'll take my anger out on that stupid pharaoh, his highness needs someone to kick his royal ass anyways.' I thought with a smirk.

"YOU REALIZE I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASS'S FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND RIGHT!" I screamed.

Was it just me or was everyone suddenly running faster. 'Heh heh, yup I'm bad and they know it, I knew they all feared me, who's bad, come one say it, well just so you know ITS ME!' I thought proudly to myself.

"BAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! RUN YOU MANIAC, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FUCKING SADIST NOT A MASOCHIST!" I heard Malik yell.

I blinked. 'Huh.' I then looked behind me. I think I put even Yugi's eyes to shame by my now enlarged eyes.

"YOU FUCK HEADS! WAIT FOR ME!" I screamed before taking off. Right behind me a fast stream of molten rock was following us. I could hear it crawling across the heated sand. It was a good thing I was used to running in sand or else I'd be dead by now.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marik screeched.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MARIK!" I yelled.

"HEY, DO TO THE FACT THAT WE ARE ALL HUMANS HERE, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL, MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE HERE IDIOT." came the expected reply.

Suddenly I smacked myself. 'Of course, we are all spirits, WHY THE HELL ARE WE RUNNING, we can't get hurt in our spirit forms.' I thought grinning. I looked over at the others who were still running and smirked.

'Hey just cause I'm the one who figured this out doesn't mean I have to tell.' I thought while smiling sadistically and changing into my spirit form. I sighed in content as the lava ran through me.

'Mm feels like a hot spring or something, all I feel is heat around me, not the bad kind either, just nice and comfortable heat. Ah the wonders of being a spirit.

I watched as the others continued to run like their ass was on fire, which it would be if they didn't run any faster. Mentally I chuckled. Ah yes, I am so evil. I could feel myself relax.

"Ah nothing like a nice soothing erupting volcano and watching your mortal enemy and friends scream like little girls to sooth the nerves." I said out loud.

I watched as Malik slowly turned around in shock and stared at me, his jaw wide open and eyes bulging out. The expression of 'what the fuck' was written all over his face. I gave him a smug look as he set his jaw back in place and glared with narrowed eyes at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Malik yelled before turning into his spirit form. Then he began running up to me.

"YOU BASTARD. ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU KNEW THAT WE COULD DO THIS IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME. FUCKER! YOU WERE FUCKING SITTING HERE LAYING ON YOUR ASS WHILE I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!" Malik yelled, looking ready to strangle me at any moment.

"I guess I did didn't I." I said with a smirk.

"BASTARD." Was the only reply I got. I shrugged it off and went back to enjoying myself at watching the pharaoh's terror as well as Marik's horror.

"Poor Marik, only one body at a time can turn into a spirit, so that means that since I'm a spirit right now, Marik won't be able to turn into one or else he would risk both our bodies." Malik said with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

I smirked as he said this. I didn't feel sorry at all. Marik needed a nice work out anyways. What could possibly be better then running away from an erupting volcano in the sand? I thought as I continued to get a relaxing massage from the surrounding lava.

I watched as the pharaoh looked behind him with wide eyes only seeing the hot lava nipping at his heels.

'Bet this is scaring the shit out of him. MWAHAHAHAHA that's right pharaoh, be afraid, be very afraid.' I thought evilly. Suddenly...AW RA DAMN IT... the pharaoh changed into his spirit form, allowing the hot lava to go through him and continue chasing after Marik.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASEEEEEEEE!" Marik cried. A sweatdrop began to form around my temple. It was obvious who was the stupid one in this bunch.

'How the hell did people possibly think that IDIOT was more evil than me?" I thought, shaking my head.

"BAKURA!" the pharaoh yelled. 'Ah great, another idiot yelling at me, just what I need.

"What did I do?" I asked, trying to act innocent...it didn't work.

RYOU'S P.O.V.

'Mm why do I feel so warm.' I thought as I began to wake up. I blinked and looked at what could have been an exact replica of me only tanner and a few scars on his face. My eyes must have doubled their size at what I saw. ...Bakura...was just ... RIGHT THERE.

Our faces were practically only a few inches apart. I blushed when I suddenly realized exactly what position we were in. Somehow I had gotten into Bakura's sleeping bag and had wrapped my arms around his neck and I could most definitely feel his arms wrapped around me.

"Nnh." I heard Bakura moan slightly. I blushed harder and tried to wiggle out of his arms but to no avail. He only held onto me tighter. I sighed before tucking my head under Bakura's neck, deciding to wait it out.

Sighing quietly, I listened to Bakura's soft breathing and heart beats. They were so...soothing. I smiled before falling into a peaceful slumber. It was times like these that I enjoyed most. When it was just me and Bakura.

Dream Sequence: seven years ago

"Ryou I...do you want to do something together." I looked over to Bakura with wide eyes.

"Um...like what." I asked, fearing that the 'together' meant another beating. Bakura looked at me with narrowed eyes. I blinked before smiling slightly. Most would have gulped in fear at the glare he was sending me but I could understand it was just his way of being embarrassed.

"I'd really love to do something with you Bakura-san." I said. Bakura always got mad whenever I called him anything else so I called him Bakura-san. It was on that rare occasion that Bakura smiled at me and nodded.

"I got a movie for us to watch together...will that work." He asked. I blushed as I nodded. But through my mind I was wondering...was this Bakura, was he really being nice to me...or was this a trap.

But none the less I got out my secret stash of chips that Bakura loved like crazy and sat down on the couch. I stared at Bakura with wide eyes as he hit the eject button to the dvd player and put a dvd in before playing the movie as well as turning the tv on at the same time.

Bakura turned around and faced me with a proud smirk.

"Surprised you didn't I." I nodded and smiled my best smile to him.

"I didn't know you knew how to even turn the tv on let alone the dvd player." I said, astonishment filled in my voice.

"Heh I'm just full of surprises now aren't I." Bakura said before hopping down next to me. I sighed happily and then watched the movie...maybe that hadn't been the best thing to do.

...It had turned out Bakura had picked a horror movie. I am deathly afraid of horror movies.

(AN: That is actually my biggest fear. Horror movies. Shivers. Sweatdrop. And zack, err...a guy I really like, says once he gets the money, he's gonna show me all the good horror movies ever played. DAMN HIM.)

As soon as a scary part had come in I had jumped right into Bakura's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, while hurriedly burrowing my face into his chest.

I could feel Bakura completely flinch up. I could feel tears burn my eyes. 'What is he going to do to me.' I thought. 'I-is he going t-to beat me again.' I thought as I began shivering.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to I-I swear. I-I am so sorry." I sobbed before trying to get off of Bakura's lap only to twist around and fall to the ground on my face. For a moment I just laid there crying. Not wanting to get up and face Bakura's wrath.

"I-I am really sorry." I cried. Suddenly I felt strong arms around my waist and pull me up. 'Huh' I thought. Tears were now cascading down my face. It was then that I noticed that I was once again sitting in Bakura's lap...and he was...petting my hair.

"B-Bakura-san." I asked turning around to look at him. I blinked back the tears but they didn't seem to want to stop falling. I felt as his hand left my hair and was now gently, in a way I have never felt before, wiped away my tears.

My eyes widened as I sat there, dumbstruck at how gentle Bakura was being to me. And for the first time...for the very first time...Bakura closed his eyes and smiled at me. Not an evil smile or a fake smile to get his way...but a real smile.

One that held no evil or anger. But one of compassion and caring. It was at that moment that I realized that Bakura wasn't all evil. Sure he'd probably never smile at me again like that but...at least now I know...that it was possible...that even Bakura could have a heart.

Even Bakura could have a smile. Even Bakura could...love. That night I had for the first time, rested my head peacefully into his chest and let him wrap his arms around me. That night I began to sleep in a world that had dreams.

Beautiful dreams that made me so happy. No nightmares or lonely darkness but dreams. I think that was the best gift Bakura ever gave me.

End Of Dream Sequence

"Ryou get up, come on idiot get up, I would like to breath sometime ya know." I heard a voice say. I blinked. 'W-where am I?' 'Oh no, is Bakura going to beat me again.'

"I-I am so sorry Bakura-san, it won't happen again I promise!" I cried out worriedly, jumping out of Bakura's arms.

I blinked. 'That's right...I'm in the past now... I don't call Bakura that name anymore...I haven't in two years.'

"Bakura-san, eh...okay I won't ask you about that, now WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING INSIDE MY BED. I blinked and my eyes must have bulged out.

"Oh my now...is something going on here that I shouldn't know about." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I turned around to the opening of the tent.

There stood a women no older than fifteen. Beautiful red locks of hair framed her face and went to about five inches below her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes full of hyperness and mischief. She wore an out fit like Tora's except the only difference was that her outfit was completely black with red stripes on it.

It was easy to tell what animal she represented. A black cat could be seen on each of her hands as well as her shoulder blades. Like her, the cats all had bright blue eyes that seemed to look at you where ever you went.

Wearing no other make up but a rich black colored eye liner and a deep red colored lipstick. Oh each cheek of her face was one crimson red stripe.

"Yeyana, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at the other base." Bakura said in shock. I blinked. 'Yeyana...wow are all the girls in Egypt all as gorgeous as the ones I have seen already.

"Geez not even a hi Yeyana how ya doing or even a hug. Keh figures. Men and their stupidity." Yeyana said before winking at me. I smiled at her. She seemed nice...and slightly hyper. Were all girls hyper here?

"Whatever, anyways, answer my question, what the hell are you doing here?" Bakura said, slightly aggravated. Yeyana just rolled her eyes.

"Well if you MUST know, I heard from faithful sources that your based had...erupted as hard as that is to believe, and so I was sent to come check up on you guys. And I see I've missed out on a lot. So who's this cutie." Yeyana said cheerfully as she gracefully leaped over to me and started hugging me to her...boobs.

"Er...I'm...HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled and my eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head. Yeyana...was...she was...groping my chest.

"Huh, guess you don't have any man boobs, that's too bad. I have a friend who does and he loves showing it off." Yeyana said as she continued to fondle with my...chest.

(AN: T.T this is how it is with me, my friend Katie who is actually Yeyana and the guy I like zack. He always runs around making us feel his man boobs. Why me? T.T He even ran around with my bra on once in front of the school. Just so you know, we are both B cups. .;)

"Er...thats nice to know...I guess." I said, squirming slightly.

"WILL YOU LET GO OF HIM YOU CREEPY WOMEN!" Bakura yelled as he went and grabbed me by my waist and dragged me away from groping hands.

"Heh, ME CREEPY! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO GET INTO THE POOR INNOCENT BOYS PANTS LAST NIGHT. IF THE WHIMPERING MOANS IN YOUR SLEEP WHILE CUDDLING TO A POOR DEFENSELESS TEENAGER WAS ANY INDICATION!" Yeyana yelled.

I could feel myself blush. Bakura...moaning. I had only heard him moan a few times and that was usually when Bakura thought I wasn't home. But Bakura...moaning in his sleep...while holding me. ME! I thought as I stared at my feet in embarrassment.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT...I mean...what I meant to say is uh...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING LISTENING TO ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!"

I sighed. This screaming wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Um...anyways...my name is Ryou...nice to meet you." I said before bowing to her. My eyes and Bakura's must have doubled when I did this. I had forgotten Bakura was right behind me so when I bowed...by but when digging straight into Bakura's crotch.

"EEP!" I squeaked before snapping straight up.

"Wow, I've never seen the bend and snap done so well by a guy before." Yeyana said cheerfully while laughing like crazy.

(AN: -.- whenever I bend over I always do this to zack-kun, he's always grabbing my butt and trying to get a peek at what colored panties I'm wearing. And usually Katie will tell him what color my panties are just to get me to blush. Its annoying but fun.)

"S-shut up." Bakura muttered, turning away, a slight pink making its appearance on his tan face. My face I bet was now a bright red.

"HI GUYS WHATS UP." Kyofu yelled happily. I could feel my eye twitch. What is it with morning people and their crazy yelling. I just woke up damn it.

"KYOFU YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT, RYOU IS PUTTING MOVES ON BAKURA. ITS SO FUNNY. RYOU'S A NAUGHTY BOY." Yeyana cheered. My eyes bugged out at that comment.

(AN: I know I must be annoying you all with these notes but I can't help it. Zack's favorite saying is either calling himself or me a naughty girl. -.- please do not ask. He's a sexually confused boy. .;)

For at least an hour I got to know everyone in the campsite. Yeyana told me that someone might be coming to find us soon from a different base.

Everyone here was extremely nice to me and they all treated me like an equal. It was nice to fit in somewhere for once. I looked over at Bakura. At the moment he was talking to Kyofu. I blinked for an instant.

Kyofu was a great person. Someone who always made you feel warm inside and was always caring about others. It seemed as if she was perfect for Bakura. They had known each other since they were kids.

I don't really know that much at all about Bakura. I had known him since I was a little boy when my father first gave me the millennium ring. When he had come into my life I thought everything would be alright. That maybe, just maybe I would have a real friend.

I had been wrong. If anything I became more lonely when I got Bakura then I had been without him. And even after all the beatings both mentally and physically, I gained a crush on him. Ever since I was little he had amazed me.

He walked as if he were the king of the world and I knew whenever he had been out in his body form, girls and guys had all been drooling over him. If I were ever seen with him then secretly people would beat me up, wanting him for themselves and not wanting a pest like me around him.

I sighed and shook my head to get rid of the memory. 'Its not like I have a chance in hell with Bakura anyways, so I should stop thinking about it.' I thought before sitting down in between Tora and Yeyana.

The two practically seemed like sisters as they talked together with me. It made me miss my own sister who had died so long ago. Suddenly the two girls were glomping me. I sighed. Would the madness never end?

Yugi's P.O.V.

It had been two days since we had been captured. For ours we all had to continue walking on the hot sand, and I could tell we were fast approaching the palace because now there were more market places around and people too.

"Akuun, how much farther is it." I whispered, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Just at least another two miles." He whispered back. I groaned. No way could I walk another two miles. I was gonna faint if I didn't rest soon. I was already hyperventilating.

"Hang strong okay Yugi, we're almost there. If you want one of us can carry you." Elle said coming up next to me. It was strange how she didn't seem to be fazed at all by the long hard journey.

"No its okay, I'll be fine if I just keep walking. I said, trying to reassure the others. The truth was I just didn't want to bother them. They had already done enough for me. I couldn't ask for anything more.

It seemed to be forever until we reached the palace. But suddenly, when I looked at it...it seemed worth the pain and agony. IT was so gorgeous. How could a place as gorgeous as this turn to dust over a matter of millennia's?' I thought as I stared at the beautiful palace.

"Wow." I muttered, unable to say anything else. Soon we were entering the palace doors. I couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. 'So this is ancient Egypt.' I thought.

"Yugi, stay on your guard, you don't want to be caught sight seeing, the guards might punish you for not paying attention." Akuun warned. I nodded sadly and took my eyes off the beauty of the palace.

'Its no wonder how Yami could walk around proudly like he always does, if you live in a place like this every day then of course your going to be born proud.' I thought.

Soon though, as we continued walking, things began to get less intriguing. Wall were becoming stone and grey instead of shimmering gold and carpets, the place began to get colder as we continued to follow the guards.

Soon we were all in front of what looked like dungeons.

"Eep." I squealed quietly as suddenly a rat ran over my feet. I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I was shoved inside one of the cages. I felt like a locked animal. An animal that had done nothing wrong, but still was getting punished.

Akuun and Elle were unfortunately put into different cells then me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my knees. It felt so cold and lonely here. Completely dark from unhappiness.

I could hear people being taken away from their cages and I could see whips in the guards hand. My eyes widened from fear. 'What was going to happen to those people?' I thought shivering. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed through out the chambers.

It was filled with the sound of agony and pain. Silent tears began falling from my eyes as they widened with realization. These people, they were all going to be tortured. Some of them might have not have even done anything wrong.

Never did it occur to me that I was going to soon be one of those people. No, I only thought of those in pain. The ones who were now crying, just like I was.

"Hey are you okay?" Someone asked me. I blinked and looked up. A girl outside the cage was looking at me with concerned eyes. I gasped as I stared at her. She looked like an Egyptian form of Dark Magician Girl.

"I-I'm okay...I guess." I said quietly. The girl smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Mana, nice to meet you." She said. I smiled back at her despite the situation.

"I'm Yugi, nice to meet you Mana." The girl seemed nice. 'Strange that she looks so much like Dark Magician girl.' I thought to myself.

"Shh, I'm gonna bust you out of here." said Mana. My eyes must have looked like the size of basket balls. 'S-she c-can't be serious?' I thought to myself.

* * *

Twitch twitch. -.-; um...I just recieved three reviews like a bit after I updated this...let me explain something about the contest. you have to guess my favorite PAIRING. not my favorite character. you know PAIRING as in something like ryouxbakura or setoxjou. COME ON PEOPLE YOU UNDERSTAND RIGHT!

So what did you guys think. no there wasn't much of vix-chan. She and tora will be showing up QUITE a lot in the next chapter. grins. So anyways, don't forget to try out in the tournament. and remember -.-; no more then one guess got it.

Oh and of course Mana is from the REAL yugioh. Back in ancient egypt before she became dark magician girl. sweatdrop

Grins happily. Hard to believe that suddenly I am in love with a complete nutcase. figures. but then again...I'm a nutcase myself. -sniggers- I dressed into one of those kinky play boy bunny suits and showed zack.

You know the ones with the bunny ears and the really kinky out fits. .I did it and showed him. Lets just say he got on his hands and knees and thanked god for seeing such a sacred sight. NYAHAHAHAHA


	11. a pharaoh and a magician girl

Hiya minna-san. I am sorry to say no one had guessed correctly for the tournament. But no biggie cause I'm not giving up on you guys just yet. Okay some of you didn't completely understand the rules. You're suppose to pick my favorite yugioh pairing. now thats not to hard right. good. Now these are the pairings that have indeed been crossed out for they are not my favorites though they are fun pairings.

BakuraxRyou  
MalikxMarik  
YamixYugi  
Setoxjoey  
teaxyugi (no one guessed this but its fucking obvious that its not my favorite so don't guess it)  
anything else you guys guessed

Okay so thats the pairing you can no longer guess. But heres a hint to my favorite pairing. It has Bakura in it so if you guess for my tournament then be sure its Bakura with someone. Its a REALLY rare pairing and practically almost forbidden even in the yaoi world so it shouldn't be too hard for you guys to figure it out. Hopefully you guys still remember the rules for the tournament cause I am not re-explaining what the prize for this is. I am going to try updating more now that I got most of my finals done. Okay so thats mostly it for explaining the tournament. Hope you reviewers will still try out for it. I will immediately make an authors note if someone guesses correct okay.

Anyways, I am really sorry for not updating in a while. Just so you know I will NOT abandon any of my fics so I am still updating them. I decided today while updating that I haven't really been in yugi's p.o.v. a lot so this whole chapter is completely dedicated to yugi. this is so i can also have more time for the contest. Now on to thanking my awesome reviewers.

* * *

**blood-fire-dragon**: I'm sorry it took so long to update. wah you didn't participate in the contest. Oh well. Please do try out for it for this chapter. I'm glad you like my story. I'll try to update more often.  
**Black kitsune veela**: sigh. you just guessed yugi. sweatdrop. oh well. make sure this time you guess a pairing. I would appreciate it. Me and my boyfriend just broke up last month. sweatdrop. I swear men are all out to get us all pissed off but we women shall be the rulers of the world so what does it matter. NYAHAHAHAHAHA.  
**Taikai no za kokoro:** again, you need to choose a pairing, not a character. thanks for reading my story. i'm really happy you liked it.  
**Van helsing girl6943**: Thanks so much for liking this story. i love getting new reviewers. Please continue reading this story. I promise it'll get better as time goes on. 

**Carmen-Nemrac**: aww you didn't guess my favorite pairing. I hope you participate for the contest this time. I don't really know why people only picked one character. sweatdrop.

**Dreamfox23**: You mean you haven't seen the new episodes. -faints- I just watched it the other day. Its on saturdays here at like eleven in the morning or something like that. But if you missed them I can give you a website to go to so to watch em. just ask in a review if you need the website k. nope its not setoxjoey but nice try. that is an awesome pairing.  
**AnimeLoverAngel**: Don't worry about Mana chan. I could never hurt her or sweet yugi-kun so no worries. Glad you liked the fic so far.  
**Bakura-Star-Ryou-Cutie**: Nyahahahaha I can imagine elle chan doing that too. sweatdrop. nope its not thief bakuraxbakuraxryou though i absolutely adore that pairing. good try though.  
**Go Kitty Kitty**: Okay I know your mad at me. I understand why. Your right, you had every right to give me your opinion and I had no right to bitch at you for it and for that I apologize. I decided to take your word for it and take down the review count. It indeed was not needed at all and again I apologize for being rude to you. I guess I had been in a bitchy mood that day and did not think straight on what you were telling me, so I admit I was wrong. I hope you continue to read this fic but if you don't I won't hold it against you cause i sure as hell wouldn't want to deal with a bitchy authoress either. so truce. and if you don't want a truce thats fine too.  
**I am a catlover**: sweatdrop. well me and zack broke up so I don't think thats gonna happen. though that pairing was quite fun while it lasted. sweatdrop. I've learned to not be such a lovesick pup for guys like him now. Though i'll tell you a secret. I've lately liked the idea of a VixeniaxCole pairing cause I like this guy cole. nyahahaha...err...don't tell anyone that k.  
**Saffron-starlight: **I'm glad you like the plot idea. I got the idea after reading a really good thief bakuraxryou pairing. how i got it completely though I have no clue whatsoever.  
**T.Lei**: Nyahahahaha. I do love that idea. oh what shall happen even I don't know. nyahahahaha  
**Chaos Guardian Sethros:** THANKS. I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT MEW.  
**Yeyana**: since you been begging and begging for an update than here it is now quit whining nya.  
**Kane-chan**: YAY YOU REVIEWED. thanks for reviewing. that cheered me right up. nyahahahaha hyperness sounds good right about now.  
**Hikari Tenshi Mika Rissa**: I fear you I fear you. NYAHAHAHAHA. hope you participate in my contest this time. I would really appreciate it.  
**kyoOo:** nope not ryouxbakura. but close.  
**Lunabakura-chan:** Nyahahahaha. Okay I won't force you to. sweatdrop.  
**ficfan3484**: nope its not ryouxbakura. wow a lot of people guessed that pairing.sweatdrop.  
**dragon fairies**: yes i love yusukexkurama but thats not a yugioh pairing. sweatdrop. nyahahahahaha. glad you enjoyed the ficcie.  
**Broken mirrors and tainted...:** sweatdrop. Glad you like the fic. hopefully you'll join the contest this time.  
**Ryou's soccubi**: YAY i'm so happy that you really like this fic. nope its not ryouxbakura. T.T why does everyone guess that...  
**Ryou VeRua**: Yup I updated. FINALLY. glad you liked this fic. makes me so happy i wanna cry. sweatdrop  
**Unknown**: nope  
**Nienna**: really its that good. Thank you so much.  
**ditto:** nope  
**Chibi sweetheart**: nope not malikxmarik though they are hilarious  
**TheWhiteStarDragon:** Yeah i know bakura marrying a girl doesn't seem yaoish but no worries. we all get our happy endings ... hopefully. and nope.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine...FOR NOW. BUT SHALL BE. OH YES. YES IT SHALL. NYAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V. 

"Don't you know you could get in trouble?" I said to Mana as she was looking at the lock with interest. Mana just blinked owlishly at me.

"Don't you want to be freed?" she countered. True oh so true. I'd love to get out of here, but what if we got caught or something. I'm as good as dead if that happened. Plus all my friends are here. I can't just abandon them.

"Oh don't worry about being caught, Mahaad said I could have a new slave to play with so I will just tell the guards you're my new playmate, plus you don't look like a thief, I'm sure they won't mind." Mana whispered as she took out her staff and muttered some sort of charm. A small shine of light appeared in the lock and then it seemed the lock just...well...turned into jelly.

"Oops, eh heh heh, I meant for it to unlock but I suppose this is good too, my magic isn't too good right now so um...don't tell anyone okay." Mana said as she quietly opened the gate while no one was looking and pulled me from my prison.

"Wait I can't go, my friends are here!" I whispered as she started rushing me through a door that seemed to be an exit.

"Don't worry they will be fine, now if you want to get out of here than come on." Mana said before finally dragging me off somewhere. I gaped as I looked around. It seemed we were in some part of the palace. We must of went through a different doorway than the one I came through because the hallway was completely different.

Sure mostly everything was made out of greyish looking bricks but hey, they were nice looking bricks so there. Soon enough we were out of that hallway and had entered a golden hallway that looked almost as incredible as the outside of the palace. Keyword: almost.

"Wow Mana, do you live here?" I asked. This place was really amazing. Vases and hieroglyphics lined around the hallways and walls, some hieroglyphics were even on the ceiling.

"Its like I stepped into an Egyptian fairytale." I said an awe.

"Yup, and its my home, I've lived here since Mahaad took me in when I was four and I've been training as a magician here ever since." Mana said giving me a bright smile.

"If you live here then do you know the pharaoh?" I asked curiously. Mana blinked and then smiled.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids. Its just recently that he has gotten the thrown, but he's still the same old prince I remember." Mana said thoughtfully.

I looked around again. I was starting to see more people around us. Guards, servants, even some royal like people were passing by. It was really an amazing site to see.

"Mana, what is the pharaoh like? Is he nice or mean? Is he super arrogant or what?" I asked but blushed when Mana started giggling.

"He's really nice to me and people he's close to but if he doesn't know you he may act like a total jerk so don't be too discouraged by him if you bump into him. He is pretty arrogant, really handsome but you prolly didn't need to know that now did you."

I blushed big time at her last statement. The fact that I knew full on just how handsome Yami was and actually liked him in that way. I couldn't help but wonder what Yami would think of me in this time. What if he didn't like me or something? That would be bad. I wonder if he'll even want to get to know me.

I sighed. Now was not the time to worry about that. How could I possibly be wondering if Yami is the same person here that I know in the future when my friends are locked in some torture chamber getting well...tortured. I could feel my eyes tear up. How could I have just left them like that? I know they would probably never do something like that to me. What would Yami have said. What would Ryou have done.

"Don't worry Yugi, it'll be alright, I'm sure your friends will be alright, they would have wanted you to get away from that kinda thing, you just gotta believe in them okay." Mana said quietly, as if to make me feel better.

I wiped away the water from my eyes and smiled. "Thanks Mana." I said shyly.

"No need to thank me, the pharaoh is always saying things like that to me whenever I'm feeling down or something, so I'm just passing his advice from me to you so keep it in mind alright." the Egyptian girl said happily. I nodded and smiled even wider. So Yami really is the same here. Thats good I suppose.

"So Yugi what did you like to do before you got captured." Mana asked. I blinked and gave her a small grin.

"I liked to play games. I was really good from where I was from but um... I dunno if I'd be good at any games from around here." I said, feeling a little better about talking about something other then my friends, it took my mind off of things.

"Really, finally someone who can challenge me then. Yami and Mahaad are always kicking my butt at games but I am really good and getting better. Maybe you can help me practice." Mana squealed happily. My eyes must have lit up at the idea of playing games again. It seems like forever since I last played a game though it was prolly only a few days ago.

"Sure I'd love too. But I warn you, I hardly ever lose." I said proudly. Mana gave me a cat like grin.

"Neither do I." she said before grabbing my hand and dragging me off somewhere again. I whined at the idea of once again being dragged off somewhere. Ra why is everyone dragging me everywhere. Its not like I don't have legs or something. I thought while giving out a depressed sigh.

Soon enough we were out in a nice looking courtyard with a bunch of trees and all sorts of flowers. It really was a nice place. But how was such a beautiful garden staying alive in a place like Egypt. Ah well, no worries, I'll think about that some other time. Soon enough we came across what looked like a game board and all sorts of different game sets were off in a corner.

"Whenever the pharaoh or Mahaad are off duty they come over and play with me here. It shouldn't be long before they come here so you can help me warm up so I can kick their arrogant butts. I blinked. Was she serious. Was the pharaoh really gonna come over. I don't know whether to cry in happiness or scream and hide. I sighed. Well might as well have some fun.

It only took five times of me winning against Mana to get her to realize I was indeed a great duelist. I smiled again at my latest victory.

"Damn it Yugi how the heck are you so good at these games, I mean you've never even played some of these before and you still beat me. Are you cheating Yugi, cause if you are I swear I'm gonna turn you into a fish, hook you on a fishing line and then hold you a foot above a pond just to torture you." Mana said while she pouted. Before I could reply to that someone beat me to it.

"Perhaps Mana he's not cheating and your just very, very bad at games." A very familiar voice said behind me. I went rigid as that soothing low voice filled my mind. All I could think was Yami. 'My Ra he's right behind me.' I thought nervously, trying my hardest not to turn around and just say hi yami or something else like that. I gulped silently. What was I gonna do.

"Oh your so mean pharaoh. Geesh, Yugi is just lucky thats all." Mana said as she stuck her tongue out playfully at me. I grinned back at her.

"Oh Mana, really your such a sore loser." I said jokingly, momentarily forgetting who exactly was right behind me.

"Thats so not true." she whined as she began putting away another board game. Not really knowing what to do with the pharaoh right behind me I decided to stay quiet, trying to tell myself that the pharaoh didn't know me in this time, so I shouldn't act like I knew him.

"Hey Yugi, why did you go quiet all of a sudden, are you alright, did you get heat stroke or something." Mana asked curiously. I could feel sweat begin to form on my forehead.

"Um Mana, I think if I had heat stroke then I would probably be screaming in pain, not being quiet, and I'm not being quiet, I'm just uh...listening to nature is all." I said, laughing nervously.

"You know Yugi, you're a REALLY bad liar, you know that right." Mana said as she gave me a light wack on the head. I could feel a blush of embarrassment go across my cheeks.

"My friends from home always said that too. They always said that was a good point about me though cause I could hardly ever lie and if I did they would know right away." I said nervously. I could feel Yami's gaze burning into my back and I was starting to feel like a bunch of butterflies were flying around my stomach making me fidget nervously. Mana blinked and she gave off what sounded like an Oh sound.

"Pharaoh, your making Yugi nervous, stop looking at him like that, I was wondering why Yugi went all quiet, geesh you bone head, scaring him like that, if you weren't the pharaoh I swear I would bonk you on the head right now." Mana said with her hands on her hips. It kinda reminded me of a mother scolding her child and I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Oh, sorry about that." I heard Y... I mean the pharaoh say. I heard soft footsteps and soon the pharaoh was finally in my vision. My eyes widened at the site. Yami really did look like me even in the past.

His skin was darker though, like rich dark chocolate, and his hair was now a bit more wild, and he was still of course taller than me, who wasn't. But what caught me by surprise was the fact that his eyes were a dark cold crimson, unlike how in the future they were like a warm red color. I bit my lip so as not to say anything as I bowed respectively before him Egyptian style.

Thank god my grandpa taught me a lot of stuff about how to react in the presence of a pharaoh or else I would be dead right now. I thought happily.

"So you must be Mana's new slave, I must say you look a lot like me. How...intriguing." the pharaoh said as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. My eyes widened. Wasn't it a crime to look directly into a pharaoh's eyes. Well he made me so I guess it wasn't my fault.

Not really trusting my voice to his question I just nodded silently. Yami gave me a small smirk. I blinked. So he really is arrogant here huh.

"So I take it your good at games, perhaps you could duel me, I'd love to have an opponent who can actually provide somewhat of a challenge for me." He said while staring at me square in the eyes.

"Um...sure I guess. Why not." I said cheerfully. It had been awhile since me and Yami had last dueled. This could be fun.

"Aw thats no fair, you were suppose to duel me pharaoh." Mana whined. I smiled weakly at the pharaoh as he rolled his eyes in fake exasperation. It was funny to watch sometimes but I knew better than to laugh. Mana might be a friend of his but here I am not, so I best not act like it. Ra this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"So um...what are we gonna play?" I asked quietly, trying my hardest to not get too excited. The pharaoh looked thoughtful for a few minutes before looking at the game sets that had been set out. I just now realized that the pharaoh still had my chin in his grasp and I let out a sigh of embarrassment. I couldn't really tell him to let go now could I.

Luckily he caught on to my predicament and let go of my chin which I somehow was thankful for. The pharaoh was now looking through all the games and I couldn't help but chuckle. He looked like a child trying to figure out what present to open first on Christmas.

Yami threw me a narrowed look which immediately shut me up. It took me a few moments to realize he was only giving me sarcastic look but I guess it really didn't matter anyways. I nervously started looking at my feet. They still kinda hurt from all the walking I did earlier.

Not really caring about manners at the moment I took off my shoes and sock and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Wow Yugi, what did you do, walk a thousand miles or something, you've got blisters all over your feet." Mana said with wide eyes. I winced slightly at the idea of the fact that it had seemed I did walk a thousand miles earlier.

"Oh my god your bleeding." I heard Mana whisper as I finally took notice to the red spots on my socks.

"Eh heh heh, yeah, those guards made me walk what seemed like a million miles earlier and I never really had any time to stop walking." I said as I plopped down on my bottom and looked at my feet. Blood was slowly dripping off them and I winced again, almost making my lip bleed because I was biting it so hard.

"Yugi I think you need a healer, that looks really bad." Mana said worriedly as she looked around frantically as if to make a healer magically appear.

"Its alright, really Mana it is, besides, I promised the pharaoh I would duel him and I never break a promise." I said determinedly as I began ripping off my sleeve and turning it into long strips. Slowly I began wrapping a strip around my right foot, wincing slightly at the pain.

"But shouldn't you clean it first. It might get infected." Mana said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not leaving till I have my duel, sides, I'll clean it in a little bit, I've had worse." I said, thinking back to the times before I knew yami and the others, when bullies used to pick on me on a daily bases. I winced at the thought. That was DEFINITELY something I did NOT want to remember.

I finished tying the strip on my right leg and started working on my left one but gave out a loud scream of pain. I tried to hold the tears in as I clutched the ground, trying to get over the waves of pain that were shooting through my entire body.

"Idiot, you should be more careful when dressing your wounds," I heard Yami say.

"Well geesh its not like everyday I walk a thousand fucking miles because some ass said so, so don't think you can just call me an idiot when I don't fucking realize there is something wrong with my foot other than the fact that its bleeding." I yelled angrily.

I blinked in surprise as I watched the pharaohs eyes widen in shock. My eyes must have doubled their size big time right there. I did not just do that...right. I thought mournfully as I watched Yami's eyes narrowed. I knew that look. It was obvious how pissed off he was. I gulped and could feel blood as well as tears drip from my face. Blood mostly cause I bit my lip to hard, tears because I was scared of what would happen now.

I said nothing as I watched Yami take in a deep breath as if to calm him down. Ra I feel like an idiot. He could probably have my head slain for yelling at him. I looked at Mana and I could tell she was scared of what might happen to me. I gulped and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a gentle hand wipe away my tears. Slowly I opened one of my eyes and then soon both were opened. Yami was actually wiping away my tears! Okay thats strange. He was giving me a small reassuring smile as I began to furiously rub away my tears.

"S-Sorry pharaoh, I had no right to snap at you like that, I didn't mean it, well actually I kinda did but I'm really sorry." I said.

"No need to apologize. I understand you had a rough day today and I probably was not making it any better. Now why don't we check on that foot of yours before it gets infected ne." He said gently, combing his hands soothingly through my hair.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded. This suddenly reminded me of what Yami used to do whenever I got hurt or was upset. He would always say sweet things to me and brush my hair to make me feel better.

"Thank you." I muttered before wiping the rest of my tears and blood away though I had a feeling it just smeared onto my face. Oh well. I'll worry about that later.

"I'm gonna go get a bowl of water okay." Mana said happily before running off somewhere. I was gonna protest but decided better of it.

"Pharaoh...um...thanks a lot, I didn't mean to insult you, I really didn't...my foot just hurt a lot thats all." I muttered, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Why was it I was always crying or something whenever it came to such pitiful things like this. I feel like a complete idiot.

"Do not apologize for it. Everybody yells every once and a while about something so no need to say sorry. Besides, Mana use to do that to me and actually does still 'snap' at me as you so say, so I'm used to it." He said.

I smiled. I guess Yami really wasn't too different in this time after all. I chuckled quietly at that and fell back against the grass. It felt nice to know that no matter where I was, Yami still cared for me, even if he didn't know me.

I guess it was at that moment I felt the big urge to get to know this pharaoh more than ever. With that thought I closed my eyes and fell into a light slumber, Yami smiling at me as I did so. Ah now this is what life is truly worth living for.

* * *

So what did you think. oh my god that took so long. T.T sorry it took me forever to update. luckily its spring break so i have plenty of time to update. YAY. PLEASE TRY OUT THE CONTEST. AGAIN RYOUXBAKURA IS NOT MY FAVORITE PAIRING THOUGH IT IS INDEED AWESOME. BUT THE PAIRING **DOES** HAVE **BAKURA** IN IT. well hope you review. bai bai 


	12. and the winner is

Hello minna san. I am proud to present the winner of this contest. Congratulations Ryou VeRua. You are now the new winner of this contest. Please email me or tell me in a review what your animal shall be and your name as well as your character profile. I will update the story as soon as this analysis is done. Thank you all that have participated. A lot of you came really close. My favorite pairing is indeed YugixBakura. One person had got it before but since she guessed more than once I couldn't give her the credit. I am sorry but that is how the game rules were played. I hope to update soon. Ja ne

Sincerly,

Vixenia


End file.
